Get out of my bed
by Tyara
Summary: Yuuram, WolframxShori, maybe some more. After Yuuri kicked Wolfram out of his room again, Wolfram lands on earth. Will Yuuri be able to get Wolfram back again? And what will happen if he gets him back?
1. Chapter 1

Get out of my bed

by

Tyara

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the kyou kara maou characters...sadly.

Note: if you have any ideas for the story...just tell me and if you find any errors or something, please don't tell me, I know my english has to be improved.

Chapter 1 "Get lost"

"Get out of my bed, Wolfram, did I ever allow you coming here?"

'No, you didn't' the young prince thought, but he didn't say it, he just got out of his fiancés room.

Wandering around he passed Gwendals room, and suddenly heard someone moaning inside, and it was not his oldest brother…

The door was partly opened so he looked inside and couldn't believe what he saw there.

"Gunther…" the childlike prince whispered, but his brother heard him whisper and looked down at Wolfram, shocked.

"Go away Wolfram…" he moaned at the young one, kinda disgusted he did as he was told.

Conrad was coming out of Gretas room, "Conrad…" Wolfram whispered in his direction and he turned around smiling softly.

"Good evening Wolfram, why are you lingering around here?"

"Yuuri kicked me out of his room, Gwendal...was kinda busy and told me to go away…"

"You can stay in my room, little brother…"

"No…I don't want to….why can't Yuuri just want…me near him…" he whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe he just needs his time-"

Wolf interrupted him angry "He doesn't need time, he needs to be forced…"

He turned away and while I was walking to my Maos room my confidence left with every step..

He ended up walking past and into the bathroom.

Sitting in the warm water , closing his eyes, he remembered when he first met Yuuri.

"Yuuri..." he let out a sigh, not noticing someone was entering the room, lost in his memories.

"Wolfram...why aren't you in your room?" the familiar voice asked carefully.

"He doesn't want me there...somehow nobody wants me near him..." a lonely tear ran down and droped into the calm water.

"That's not true, I'm sure Yuu-chan-"

"The wimp kicked me out of his room...once again" Wolfram almost screamed at Murata.

The young man didn't answer, he just came closer to Wolfram, softly touching his face, removing his tears.

As Wofram closed his eyes again, Murata fell into the water, which began to swirl.

Suddenly scared of drowning Wolfram screamed for Yuuri.

Just a few seconds later the tired Maou entered the bathroom, seeing what happened he reached out for his fiancé but it was to late he couldn't hold him anymore "Wolf-chan" he cried out, it was the last thing Wolfram heard.

Suddenly sitting with Murata in anoter bathtub, which was kind of familiar to him.

Yuuris brother entered the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interu-" he stoped as he saw who was sitting there, "Wolfram? Murata? What the...why are you here?"

"I don't know" Murata answered honestly, Wolfram didn't say a word, he wasn't even looking at his beloved's brother.

"Will Yuuri come here too?"

"I don't know, I don't think he is able to..." Wolfram answered looking out of the window.

"Sho, I'll sleep at home, could he stay here? Maybe in Yuuris room?"

"Hai, I'll tell hahaoe, and I'll be back in a second with fresh clothes for him, no matter how good he looks, he shouldn't run around naked..."

Wolfram felt embaressed, sitting around naked, and his thaughts were with Yuuri again...

'What would Yuuri think about that...he wouldn't even care...'.

The prince was sleeping on Yuuris bed, rolling around, kicking and at the end of the night, hugging an old stuffed tiger from Yuuri.

When he woke up he reached for some, warm body to crawl near, but there wasn't anybody.

He held the tiger tight as tears rolled down from his eyes.

After a few minutes the door opened, Wolfram didn't lift his head, he just asked, hoping it was true "Yuuri?"

"No, sorry hunney." Yuuris mother entered the room with a tea cup for the prince.

He lifted his head, his eyes red, swollen from criing he answered sadly "Thank you...but I'm not-"

As she saw his tears she sat next to him and took him into her arms like a son "You should drink something, looks like you were crying a lot last night. You'll need some liquid."

She took the cup and carefully forced the prince to drink it.

After some time passed she carefully asked "What has happened?"

Wolfram rubbed the tears away and faked a smile "Nothing, I'm fine." But as a mother she already knew he was lying

"Talk to me, hunney, here's noone else you could talk to."

He sighed "He doesn't want me...noone does..."he wanted to keep talking but thinking about Yuuri made him cry again.

"Of course someone wants you, your family and Yuu-chan does too."

"He kicked me out of his room yesterday, he ignores me most of the time, and if he can't he acts like he'd be busy...he hates me..."

"No, he doesn't hate you, maybe he needs some more time to get used to you."

He burried his face in her chest, still crying.

Yuuri was looking around in the castle, but there was no Wolfram around.

During his lessons with Gunter, the Maou decided it was probably better just to run away and ask Conrad if he knew anything.

"Heika" the familiar sound of gunter screaming after Yuuri ran away echoed in the castle walls.

"Conrad..." breathing heavyly Yuuri came to his fiancés brother, "I just...wanted to ask...do you know if Wolfram showed up?"

"I'm sorry, but, I fear he's not here..."

"Oh...well I just..." he saw Gunter coming "protect me Conrad...I can't stand him today..."

Conrad nodded slowly stopping Gunter with one move of his hand "I'm sorry, our king doesn't feel well today, it was better if you just let him rest this week and give him a break."

Gunter seemed disapointed but he simply nodded, looking at Yuuri he said "I hope you'll be okay soon Heika" he bowed and walked away.

"Thank you Conrad, you're the best" Yuuri faked a smile, still worried about Wolfram.

"There's no need to thank me, I just did that so you've got time to get Wolfram back here...he was really sad yesterday."  
"I know, he and Murata are...in my world...I tried to hold onto Wolfram, but...it was to late..."

"I guessed, ask Ulrike, maybe she can help you getting back."

Yuuri nodded and left, making his way to Ulrike, where he knocked on the door and entered slowly.

"Ulrike?"

"Heika! What's leading you here?"

"Wolfram...I need to...I want to get him back."

With a sigh Ulrike said "I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you, somehow I think only your own will, can get you there. I already tried to get Wolfram back, but nothing happened."

Sad, Yuuri let his head hang from his shoulders as he went back towards his bedroom, ignoring Gwendal and Anissina as he walked by.

As he entered his room, he could still smell his fiancé, he closed his eyes and let himself fall down on his bed. Noticing that he was laying on something he grabbed it, the pinkish nightgown Wolfram always wears, the nightgown resting on his arm as the Prince always did Yuuri fell asleep.

Wolfram was sitting next to Yuuris mother, silently eating, well at least he tried to.

After a few bites he stood up and went to the bathroom, he dropped his clothes to the floor and climbed into the warm water the bathtube was filled with and his eyes closed.

He sighed "Why am I like this...I'm not a wimp.Yuuri is the wimp...not me" he took a deep breath "I'm strong...I'm a Soldier god damn it...I wont cry for him anymore..."

He thought about his words and finally said to himself "At least not infront of anyone else!"

After half an hour he finally got out of the bathroom again a towel around on hanging on his hips that could fall down every second. (his clothes were wet, he hit the water with his fist a bit to often!)

As he went back to Yuuris room Shori crossed his way, bumping into the barely dressed demon prince.

"Oh I'm sorry Wo-" he looked at the beauty infront of him finally noticing that he was just wearing a towel Sho's mouth fell open. 'How could Yuuri not love him...that's impossible.'

"It's okay Shori..." seeing how the other guy looked he looked down himself, glad the towel was still where it's supposed to be, but why did he look like that then? "What's the matter Shori?"

Shori a little bit shocked stared in the prince' face "Oh...um...I...You're beautiful..that's all" he closed his eyes as he stood up an reached out for Wolfram to help him going to his feet again.

'Did he really just say that...he's Yuuris brother..shouldn't they...think alike?' his thought carried away he didn't even notice that his owel finally got lost. He just stood there looking at his fiancés brother.

"Oh my..." Shori looked down at Wolfram, his soft looking untanned skin...his eyes wandering down...his only wish...to touch him...but he finally made a bow and picked up the towel for Wolfram who's face blushed in a bright pink.Shori pulled Wolfram closer, his hands around the young boys waist, he tried to get one end of the towel in each hand.

As Wolf felt Shori pulling him closer he just did as the older boy wanted. Feeling the others hands around his waist he got even closer.

Shori groaned as Wolfs bare skin was so close to his, the towel already dropped back on the floor, he pressed Wolfram against the wall.

Wolfram didn't want this, he knew it wasn't right, but at the same time, he wanted it. He had his eyes closed, his thoughts drifting off, to his fiancé. He wanted this from his fiancé so bad...'why can't it be Yuuri...' he thought, still a groan escaped his mouth as Shoris hand was sliding down his side from his shoulder to his waist, barely even touching his creamy white skin.

Just as Shori tried to kiss the young prince' soft lips, his Mother came in, dropping her bags to the floor, an orange rolling onto the towel next to her sons feet.

Yuuris brother turned his head, his body still covering Wolframs "Hahaoe (?)?"

"He's your little brothers fiancé..." shocked she stood there watching as Wolfram put the towel back where it was supposed to be.

"I'll go...and get dressed again, I'm sorry" Wolfram rushed off to Yuuris room, he closed the door quickly and leaned back against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 unexpected feelings

Yuuri awoke in the middle of the night, he turned to the right trying to hold his fiancé.

As his arm fell on the nightgown again...he remembered that his beloved wasn't there...tears made their way down his cheek "Please Wolfram...come back...I need you" he whispered into the cold darkness in his room. Everything seemed colder since the prince was gone, he felt lonely. "I love you Wolfram..." he burried his face in the pink nightgown after whispering those words.

In the morning Conrad entered Yuuris room, he wanted to wake him but as he heard he sobs that came from the bed he just walked towards Yuuri, taking the king into his arms, his face at Conrads chest.

Yuuri, still holding the nightgown of his fiancé looked at Conrad after a few moments "Why wont he come back...I guess...I messed it up...I..I should have taken more care about him..."

Conrad didn't say anything, how could he, he knew Yuuri was right, but it wouldn't be very comforting to tell a hurt soul something horrible like that?

Trying to sound normal Yuuri took a deep breath and said slowly "I'm going to take a bath now..."

"Heika!" Conrad nodded, stood up and went away.

Without letting the pink dress go he went to the bathroom and filled the bathtube with warm water, he let himself sink into the water.

"Wolfram..." he moaned loudly as he took the nightgown.

The water started swirling and as it stopped Yuuri, with the pink dress on his head was sitting in a bathtube next to Murata.

"Hi Shibuya"

The king smiled "Hi Murata, guess I'm in the wrong house then?"

His opposite smiled a little and nodded "You'll sleep here tonight, it's already late, I don't think they are still awake."

He didn't get dressed, Wolfram didn't even move away from the door to be exactly.

It was about 11pm as someone knoked on the door "Hai?" he answered.

"May I enter?" came a soft spoken question thrugh the door, which opened a few seconds later.

Surprised about Wolframs still nude apperance Shoris eyes widened, while Wolf sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, I know it wasn't right...I just"

"It's okay, don't worry about it Shori" Wolfram smiled softly at Shori "Besides, it's not a family thing to be a wimp...that's just Yuuri..."

"He isn't! I wasn't very different when I was 16." he took some clothes and threw them onto the bed "He's just shy I guess." He sat down next to Wolfram who didn't put any effort in getting dressed.

"But why should he be shy...I mean the only thing I never did is jumping onto him like a horny bunny..."

Shori began to laugh at the thought of a bunny jumping onto his little brother "Probably, but do you think it's that easy for him? He never admitted loving anyone... espacially not another boy. But you know maybe after this time beeing away from you, he's noticed that he needs you!"

He didn't know why, it was the same everyone told him, just using other words for saying Yuuri needs some time, but this time it made Wolfram understand Yuuri "Arigatou Shori" he simply said.

Shori hugged the little prince and whispered into his ear "Shall I help you or can you put them on on your own? Or would you prefer having me after you again? You look to adorable with nothing on your body but that towel."

"I don't look adorable...I'm still a soldier...I'm not supposed to look adorable" he pushed Shori off him who let himself collapse on the bed.

"Come on Wolfram, even if you don't want to accept that you're beautiful" he grabbed Wolf on one arm and pulled the blonde on top of himself "you wont change anyones mind, that annoyed look just makes you more...irresistible." he lay a hand on Wolfs cheek and softly pulled him down to kiss him.

Wolfs eyes widened as he felt Shoris smooth lips on his own, as the shocked feeling was gone again he pulled away from Shori "What do you think you are doing here?"

Smiling the black haired boy answered "I'm kissing the most beautiful thing on earth. I know, I said sorry befor but...I told you I couldn't resist you any longer." Shori turned them both around so he was now lieing on top of Wolf, hoping he couldn't pull away anymore.

"Shori..." Wolf said breathless,closing his eyes, he wished Yuuri would be lieing on him now.

Shori kissed the prince again. As Wolf opened his mouth to protest their tongues met, playing with eachother, a soft moan escaped thrugh the lips of the young mazoku.

Wolfram opened his eyes again, he didn't want to do this, not with Shori. He tried to push Shori away but the black haired expacted that and held his hands on the bed. The mazoku prince turned his head away and Shori started kissing the boys neck.

Wolfram blushed as he noticed how hard he was getting, and how it pressed against Shoris pants.

Shori smiled at Wolf, letting go of his hands he pushed himself down, carassing the blondes nipples, sucking on them, licking over them with his hot tongue. Until he heard the mazoku groan and felt him moving his hard crotch against his own.

He started moving down with his tongue drawing on the others stomach, he reached out for the towel and removed it as Wolfs hips were going up against his stomach.

Shori kept moving down with his tongue, until he finally reached Wolfs hard cock, he waited a few seonds for the permission of the blonde.

"Please Shori...don't stop" Wolfram moaned moving his hips up and down again.

How could Shori not do what the beauty under him ordered, he licked over the hard head, taking it into his mouth, sucking on it, making Wolf moan loud into the darkness.

Wolf pushed his cock deeper into Shoris mouth who sucked even more on it going up and down faster with every move Wolfram made.

The young prince pressed his head against the pillow, knowing he couldn't stand that treatment any longer.

With a last loud groan Wolfram shot his cum down Shoris throat.

Caughing the boy came back up lieing next to Wolf, smiling, pulling the blanket over the prince.

"I'll go to my room now, I don't think I'm supposed to be here...I wasn't the whole time, you were just thinking about Yuuri."

"What did you think I'd do?"  
"Forget about my brother for a moment and enjoy yourself...but obviously you tried to think Yuu-chan was giving you a blowjob."

Wolf avoided answering because he knew that Shori was right, he blushed and just said "You were wonderful Shori!"

"Good night, Wolfram" Shori kissed the prince' forehead and left the room, disappointed.

Yuuri didn't sleep that night, so in the morning he ate his breakfast slowly, his head almost fell into the bowl not only once.

"When are you leaving Shibuya?"

"In an hour or something..."

"You should get some sleep befor, you don't look healthy."

"I'm okay, I just didn't sleep well."

The doorbell rang and Shori entered slowly.

"Hallo, I hope I'm not interrupting or anything?"

"No, your brothers here since yesterday."

Shori looked at his brother, some sort of guilty feeling in his stomach, for what he did with his brothers fiancé.

"Yuuri, could I talk to you...alone?"

Yuuri and his brother went outside, sitting on the grass the king began to talk "What did you want to tell me?"

"Yuuri, I...Do you love Wolfram?"

Yuuri blushed but he smiled as he answered "Hai...I do, more than anything else."

"Makes it even harder...You know...he was pretty sad, about beeing here, he thought you..would hate him...so yesterday I..." Shori bit his lower lip, he didn't know how to tell his brother what he did.

"What have you done Shori?" Yuuri asked worried.

"I tried to make him forget...forget about you for a moment, but all the time he just thought it was you who..."

"What Shori?" Yuuri asked impatient.

"I...can't talk about that with my little brother..." he took a deep breath and quickly told him "IGaveYourFiancéABlowjob..." and everything else came out of him too.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yuuri screamed at his brother angry and sad.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but...Wolf didn't want to...he tried to push me away all the time..."

"But he still let you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, what should he do, I...well...I forced him to...he couldn't even get away, until I had him at some point where he wouldn't want me to get away anymore...but he thougt about you, he wished it was you doing it Yuuri."

Yuuri tried to calm down again, he was happy that Wolf wanted him but how could his brother do that to him, he wasn't mad at his fiancé, just at his brother. He finally stood up and went out towards his home.

"Yuuri" came his mothers voice from the kitchen, but he didn't answer her.

Walking towards his room he stopped at the door, knowing Wolfram was in there, he tried to put everything his brother said aside and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 misunderstandings

Wolfram was lieing there on his old bed in his old clothes, now he remembered that he was still holding the nightgown in his hands. The demon king closed the door and walked towards Wolfram, sitting down on the bed.

"Wolf-chan" he whispered softly, stroking over the blondes cheek, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

The blonde beauty awoke from the sweet touch. Green eyes met black "Yuuri..." he said breathless feeling a finger resting on his lips, silancing him.

"Wolfram I'm sorry! I shouldn't have thrown you out of our room. I need you, more than I ever thought. I...I love you, Wolfram!"

'Did Yuuri just say that? He needs me...someone really needs me? He...loves me...'

Wolfram pulled Yuuri down and kissed him, he didn't know what he was thinking, he just knew, he had to do that.

'That's how it should have been all the time, my first kiss wasn't supposed to be Shoris...'

As they parted Wolfram opened his mouth to tell Yuuri about the night befor but again he was silenced.

"Don't Wolf...Shori already told me...I don't want to hear that again, hearing it once is hard enough.But...I'm sorry, he shouldn't have done that to you.You're to beautiful to be treated like that."

Wolfram closed his eyes, for the first time, not caring that he was called beautiful, for the first time taking it as what it was, a compliment. He simply nodded, smiling at Yuuri.

Almost crawling into eachother they could finally sleep, holding Wolfram in his arms smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

As it was lunchtime Yuuris mother went into his room to get the two boys sit at the table.

Inside the room she looked at her baby son, sleeping with his fiancé in his arms, looking so calm and happy.

The eyes of the demon king and his beloved opened slowly, hearing someones footsteps.

"I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready." the almost unaudible voice of Yuuris mother said.

"Hai we're coming in a second." The maou answered sleepy.

After he heard the door closing he looked at his prince "Good morning" he kissed the blonde mazoku and leaded him to the kitchen table where curry was already awaiting them.

Wolfram sat down, Yuuri stood behind him nibbling on his ear, arms around his stomach, befor he also sat down.

"Good morning Shori" the only woman yelled through the house.

Yuuri didn't even look at his brother, Wolfram gave Shori a kind of disgusted look.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to them, but both boys ignored him.

As everyone had finished their meal Yuuri took his new-found-love and went outside with him stopping at some lake, holding his fiancé close.

"Why are we here Yuuri?"

"Wolfram...I don't want to stay here, I don't want to deal with my brother and what he did. And above all, I'd NEVER want to...make love to you in a bed where he did that to you...or in a room my mum always enters without permission..."

His fiancé smiled as Yuuri said those words...he wanted that so bad. Wolfram let himself fall backwards into the water, pulling Yuuri with him, kissing him with passion.

As they opened their eyes again they were lieing on the cold stone floor in blood pledge castle, Yuuri was lieing on top of Wolfram, kissing him, and everyone watched them with widened eyes.

Rolling off Wolfram he noticed how Gwendal and Günther were looking at them. Everyone else looked happy.

"Heika" Günther had tears in his eyes and ran off.

"Don't look like that Aniue...he's my fiancé, you knew this would happen one day." The blonde prince said.

"It's not that...I just knew Günther would run off crying, seeing his beloved heika kissing my brother...but I'm happy for you Wolf." Gwendal answered giving the young boys on the floor a kind smile befor he turned around in search for Günther.

Conrad helped both of them back to their feet, smiling into their face' "How was your little visit on earth Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked at his brother, his looks hardened "Horrible..." he simply said ans went away into the castle.

"What happened?"

"Nothing anyone wants to be remembered on, Conrad..."

Yuuri thought Conrad wouldn't say anything about it anymore now but as he tried to went away Conrad grabbed his arm "He's my little brother Yuuri, if anything happened to him, I have to know it!"

Yuuri heard the worries in his voice and sighed "If you're happy then...My brother...gave Wolf a blowjob, in my bed, in the room I lived in since I was 1year old."

"You're mad at Wolf?"

"A bit...but I'm more mad at my brother for treating Wolf like that. Wolfram didn't want that...and Shori had no right to force my fiancé to anything. My mum even saw them, she had seen Shori holding Wolf on some wall and the only thing she did was telling him that Wolf is my fiancé!And the only excuse Sho had to say was that he wanted Wolf to forget me!"

"I'm sorry Yuu-"  
"Shut up Conrad, you have no idea about anything, You've no idea how it feels, when your own brother forces your fiancé to cheat on you! I know that it was Wolfs first kiss, and it should've been with me not with...him." Yuuri shouted angry and sad at the same time at Conrad.

Wolfram was hiding behind a tree so the two couldn't see him, tears runing down his cheeks as he heard Yuuri scream desperatly at his brother 'What have I done...' he thought, knowing that Yuuri wasn't just mad at his own brother.

"Yuuri please calm-" Conrad tried to say something, but it was useless, Yuuri was to upset, so he just stood there listening to Yuuris desperat words.

"Calm down? Why should I? You wanted to hear it, are you happy now? Do you have any idea how I feel? I could never...NEVER tell Wolf what I feel. He wouldn't understand anyway, noone does! He'd just scream at me that it's not his fault, that my brother raped him...but I know that Wolf is stronger than my brother, he could've easyly thrown him off the fucking bed. But he didn't...he had the oportunity to make Shori stop, Shori told me that he wanted Wolfs permission befor he...did that...and Wolfram wanted it, he told him to keep going."

Conrad knew that Yuuri wasn't really mad at Wolfram, he was just sad that he couldn't do anything, but Wolfram couldn't see Yuuris face, his helpless looking eyes, crying he went into his and Yuuris room. Conrad hugged Yuuri, crying the maou burried his face in Conrads chest.

"It's okay Yuuri..." Conrad said in a kind voice "There's nothing you could've done Yuuri, calm down, and go to Wolfram, I think he'll make you happy again."

Yuuri looked at Conrad, who wiped the young heikas tears away, and nodded "Arigato Conrad...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Heika, don't worry about that!" with that Conrad let go of his Maou.

Yuuri smiled and went away, infront of the door he knew Wolf was lieing behind he stopped to sort his thoughts and went in.

"Wolfram?" his eyes widened as he saw his beloved lieing on the bed his face buried in the pillows, hearing that he was crying "What is it?" he was sitting next to Wolf, massaging his neck tenderly.

"I heard you...everything you screamed at Weller...you liar...you said you wouldn't blame me." He looked at his king, his eyes had a red frame.

"Wolf..." Yuuri sighed, turning his fiancé on his back only to let his head rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat with one ear "I didn't mean what I said...at least not like I said it, you know, I was just...I needed someone to...scream at...I had no time to let everything out on Shori...and there was no reason to scream at you. I don't blame you for anything Wolf, please believe me."

The prince liked the feeling of Yuuris head on his chest, of course he believed him, he felt his tears beeing kissed away "I do believe you. But...you were right...I did say he should keep going..."

"I know...Sho told me everything...but...that doesn't matter...I also know what you were thinking about..."

Wolfram blushed, in a pink that would suit his nightgown perfectly.

"You're so cute Wolf..." Yuuri climbed on top of his beloved and leaned in to kiss him, parting his lips with his tongue to play with the prince tongue.

It was like a fire lighting up as their tongues met.

"Yuuri..." Wolf groaned in need as their lips parted again.

Sitting on the others legs he threw is own shirt to the floor befor he pulled Wolf into a sitting position only to get rid of the shirt that covered the soft porcelain looking skin way to long now. The Maou slowly pushed his prince back onto the bed, stroking through the blonde hair he kissed and sucked on the neck it had covered, making the owner groan deeply.

"I love you Wolf" Yuuri groaned as he felt the other boys thigh pressing against his own.

Yuuri felt his pants tighten even more as their thighs met, he tenderly kissed the blonde, who at the same time opened the kings pants, only to find out that Yuuri wasn't wearing any underwear.

Yuuri was surprised how easy everything seemed to be for his fiancé, he broke the kiss as he suddenly felt his crotch standing out free, he totally forgot that he never wore this black thing...since his mum had once found it under his bed. Now blushing he wanted to apologize but the blonde Mazoku seemed to like it that way, less work for him, he just grabbed it and started stroking it gently.

Yuuri let out a soft groan as he lifted his head, to look into the green eyes from the smiling boy under him. The Maou kissed his prince, took his hands and held them down onto the bed, Wolf made a strange noise, sounding like protest because his hand was forced off his beloved.

But Yuuri just ignored it kissing down the blondes neck, drawing on his chest down to where the pants began, first removing his own pants, and then slowly opening the blondes pants, pulling them and the black thong down at once.

The black haired boy covered the prince' legs with kisses as he made his way up again, smiling as he stopped at the blondes thigh, he looked into the prince' eyes, which looked at him begging for more, begging him to do whatever he wanted, but Yuuri wanted to hear it from Wolf "Shall I go on?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

Wolf moved his thigh against Yuuri "Please Yuuri" he groaned in need "I'm yours!"

Yuuri bowed his head again, placing tender kisses on the hard cock below himself, slowly moving his tongue to the head, letting it circle around. Yuuri enjoyed hearing his fiancés groaning slowly he began to suck on him.

"Y-Yuuri..." moaned Wolf, moving his hips against Yuuri he shot his seed into the maou, who swallowed every single drop before he got up to kiss Wolfs hot pink lips.

"I love you ,Yuuri!" he moaned taking Yuuri into his arms.

"I love you too, Wolf!" he started kissing the prince' neck tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 why can't we

The next morning Yuuri woke up finding Wolf lieing in his arms, a sleeping beauty he'd never expected to have.

"Ohayo Yuuri..." Wolfram said yawning, his eyes still closed.

"Ohayo my beauty" Yuuri whispered softly running his fingers through the blond hair under his chin.

Wolfram purred at the soft touch and rolled on top of the maou.

" Yuuri whispered softly running his fingers through the blond hair under his chin.

Wolfram purred at the soft touch and rolled on top of the maou.

Smiling he pulled the still sleepy catlike Wolfram into a tender kiss, just then he noticed that both of them still didn't wear clothes, it felt strange, because he really liked it that way.

"Take me Yuuri..." the young mazoku whispered and rolled onto his back, now letting Yuuri be on top him.

Yuuri didn't want to deny any wish his beloved told him.Actually he loved hearing those words from the blonde.He'd wanted to do that the day befor but he wanted to hear Wolf saying that he wanted it too.

He let his hand slide down, between the legs of his beloved, which spread imediatly allowing him to move on towards his entrance. He made slow circles around it befor trying to enter.

Just as he tried something struck through his ody holding him back from doing anything.

"What is it Yuuri?" Wolf asked looking into Yuuris big eyes, that now weren't filled with happiness anymore, the happy shine was now replaced by nothing more but fear.

"I...I'm sorry Wolf...I can't...I..." Yuuri bit his lip, he didn't want to hurt the blondes feelings in any way, so he rolled off him and went into the bathroom, shuting the door behind himself.

"What was that supposed to be...why did you hold me back.." he asked out loudly, not knowing who he was actually talking to.

Wolfram stood on the other side of the door listening to what happened behind it.

"Why didn't you just let me...make him happy...and make myself even happier..." Yuuri, getting more mad and angry with every word he said, yelled at the mirror. Not knowing what he was supposed to do he finally screamed against his reflection "I'll figure it out...for Wolf..." but did he really want to? He hit his own reflection with his fist, breaking it into thousends of pieces.

Shattering...Wolf got scared as he heard the mirror break, he couldn't hold back anymore and went inside the bathroom, to find Yuuri lieing on the floor, covered with his own blood, glass stuck in his body "Yuuri" he screamed as tears filled his eyes.

Gwendal entered the bathroom a few seconds later, alarmed by his brothers screams which were filled with fear. "Heika" his deep voice came from the doorway.

Wolfram didn't care that Gwendal was probably more surprised to find both of them nude in the bathroom than the fact that Yuuri was hurt badly, he just looked at his brother helpless.

"Guards get Gisela here.Fast!" without raising his head from his brother he screamed it at the two guars infront of the bathroom "And you brother, get dressed, and get some clothes for him too." He nodded in Yuuris direction at the last words.

Gisela arrived as Wolfram came back into the bathroom, he usually would have disliked anyone seeing his maou like that but now, it was more important that nothing happens to his beloved.

As Gisela was starting to help the wounds heal, she looked at Wolfram "What happened?"

"I...I..."he was shivering, how could he say what happened...he didn't even really know what Yuuri had felt. "He just ran off...he...he was...yelling at the mmirror asking himself strange questions...and...and then...I just...heard the mi...mirror break." Conrad, who was also there by now took his younger brother in his arms trying to comfort him "It'll be okay, He'll be fine, don't worry to much." Wolfram broke down in his brothers arms, crying, Yuuris blood on his hands, still shivering, everything went black infront of his eyes.

As he woke up he found himself in a bed, covered with white sheets, he turned his head only to find Yuuri in a bed next to his own also covered in white sheets, turning his head the other side, he saw Conrad, Gunther and Gwendal.

"A...Aniue...is Yuuri.." he was to weak to talk.

"Yuuri is asleep...he didn't wake up since that accident 2 days ago."

"I...was.." his voice faded...his throat was dry.

"Yes, Wolfram, but Yuuri will be all right, Gisela said he'll wake soon too."

Wolfram turned back to look at Yuuri 'how could this happen, it's all my fault' he thaught, tears ran down his cheek as he looked at Yuuri and the bandages on his arm and his chest.

"Don't...cry...please..." a deep, weak, slow voice came from the other bed, and everyone looked there.

"Yu...Yuuri" Wolfs voice echoed through the room.

2 days later the two boys were allowed to go back to their own room. Lieing in their bed, against Yuuris chest, listening to his slow heartbeat Wolfram tried to talk "Yuuri, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Wolf"

"What happened?"

Yuuri opened his eyes to look at his fiancé, but closed them again after a second "I don't know...you heard me Wolf...I have no idea...But I promise...I'll figure it out...I want to make you happy, I want to do whatever you want me to do to you."

"You always make me happy Yuuri..." he wanted to tell Yuuri something but he was cut off by a knock on the door and someone entering the room.

"Heika" the young lady bowed and let the food for the two boys stand on a table next to their bed befor she left again and someone else entered the room.

"Ohayo Aniue" Wolfram said tired.

"Ohayo" the deep voice came from the doorway.

Yuuri didn't say anything, he was already eating.

"Wolfram, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

Wolfram nodded, took his plate and left.

"Heika, why did this happen?"

"I...don't know Gwendal.." Yuuri said, almost honestly.

"Well, usually people don't just hit a mirror that hard."

"Well...yeah, but I was...I was just angry, that's all..."

"And why were you so angry? It's not typical for you to get angry without any reason."

"There...was a reason...believe me, but I don't feel any need to talk about your brothers sexuality with you..."

"My bro...WHAT?" Gwedal looked at Yuuri shocked, of course he knew that both of them were 16, well at least Wolfram would be if they were on earth...but did he really want to know aout his brother having a sexual life with Yuuri? He was forced to find out why Yuuri did that, so he had to go on asking... "Yuuri, no matter what happened, well don't go into detail too much please, but Gisela forced m to find out why you did that..so...just tell me okay?"  
"Wolf wanted me to...well...you know what I mean...but I couldn't...it was like something struck through my body..."

Gwen tried not to look shocked again "You get angry because of...well something like that?"

"Anything to say against?" Yuuri asked annoyed.

The older man just shook his head and left the room quiet.

"What did he want Yuuri?"

"He just wanted to know...why I hit the mirror that's all."

"Did you tell him...everything?"

"Would he want to know about your sexual life?" Yuuri asked Wolfram expecting a big no from him.

"Yeah, he would want to know...that's why I'm asking!"

"He...what? why would he want to know that?"

"Because he..." how could he tell Yuuri this..."Befor you came here...Aniue and me were...let's say pretty close.."

"Or in other words you fucked eachother?" Yuuri said, thinking to himself 'He calls me a cheater and a wimp and he fucks his own brother..'

"Well...yeah...but please Yuuri, don't be mad at me..please" Wolf looked at his fiancé pleading for forgiveness.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice monotone, sad.

"I...don't know...it was...I needed him, I needed someone to comfort me sometimes, somene I could hold onto.." Wolfram didn't know what to say.

"Do you still...have...this sort of contact?"  
"No, the last time was...a day befor you arrived here...believe me Yuuri...I...I'd never cheat on you, not with him or anyone else!" he grabbed his fiancés arm tightly.

"I...I'll take a walk outside.." Yuuri stood up putting on fresh clothes he went to the door, as he noticed Wolfram followed him "You'll stay here Wolf!"

Sad he stood there looking after his fiancé "Yuuri..." he sighed and got back in his bed, pulling the blanket over himself.

Outside the castle Yuuri was looking at the flowers, touching the beautiful golden one lightly "Wolfram..." he sighed as the beautiful flower found a place on his ear.

He walked on, to find Gwendal and Conrad at their usual fighting training.

Seeing Gwendal now, hurt him so much, his mind was going crazy, slowly he was going insane. He took Morgif and ran towards his fiancés brother, Conrad landed on his lower back as Yuuri stormed past him, and hit Gwendals shoulder hard enough to make him fall backwards.

"How could you do that?" he screamed at the older man on the ground.

"What are you talking about Heika?" Gwendal asked as Yuuri held Morgif against his throat.

"Wolfram...how could you do that to him? You're his brother goddamnit, why did you have to...fuck him?" Yuuri shouted right down at him, Conrad was still to shocked to move, now hearing that his eyes widened even more.

"I...I loved him..." the green dressed man said honestly.

"I don't care about your feelings for him. You still are his brother! And above all...he is MY fiancé! If I ever find out you touched him again...You are dead!"

Wolfram who had heard Yuuris voice was watching through the window of their bedroom, tears ran down his cheeks again...what had he done?

Conrad, at his feet again, held Yuuris arms tightly "Calm down Yuuri, please! Look at that flower in your hair...do you think he'd want that?"

"He had what he wanted...him!" Yuuri screamed, his eyes like the mirror of his mind showed his insaneness, nodding in Gwendals direction "Conrad...I love him, but...how could he do that?"

"It's not like we'd still do anything...He loves you...Yuuri yameru!" Gwendal shouted as Yuuri wanted to hit his throat with Morgif, Yuuri was falling down to the ground, blood dripping from the man in front of him.

"Yuuri...Aniue..." Came a breathless scream from the blode who was running towards the two men on the ground.

"Wolf, no...he's unpredictable" Conrad yelled, his hands running over Gwens wound, which wasn't that bad.

"Yuuri" he held his beloved close to him, he smelled the sweet scent of the flower in his hair, holding Yuuri, who burried his face in Wolfs shoulder, he tried to comfort him.

Yuuri didn't move, didn't say anything, but Wolfram felt his shirt warm, wet on his shoulder, he bit his lip so he wont start crying too.

Conrad and Gwen just looked at the two young man, surprised that Yuuri seemed so calm, as if nothing had ever happened.

Wolfram took the black haired boys face between his hands "Yuuri, look at me...stop crying, noone's mad at you, okay? You-" but Yuuri cut him off, his voice vibrating of rage "As if anyone of you had any right at beeing mad at me...Calling me a cheater...Against you I didn't just say I'd be a virgin...at least...I wouldn't know anything else!"

Wolf listened and just finished what he wntd to say "You have any right for beeing mad at us Yuuri, but that's not how you should show it!" He wiped away Yuuris tears "Please Yuuri, that's not like you!"

Yuuri still had some sort of insane look in his eyes "But...lying to me is your style Wolf?"

"I know I should have told you the truth...but what would that have changed?"

"How can I trust you..Gwen...Wolf...if you even lie to me because of something like that?"

"Heika, you can trust us..." Gwen said weakly.

"Shut up Gwendal!" Yuuri hissed.

"Yuuri, please, i know it's hard, but...you can trust me, I'll never lie to you again, I do what you want but...please Yuuri, forgive me what I did!" if he wouldn't have been on his knees he would have fallen down to the ground now.

The king pulled Wolf close, with one hand on his neck, he whispered into his ear "I...Wolf, will ou come with me? I bagged Ulrike to send me home, I thaught I could solve my little problem there..." he kissed his fancés cheek after he'd nodded slowly.

"I'll get Gwendal to Gisela...maybe this insane boy should take a look there too..." Conrad said and helped his older brother to his feet.

"Shut up Weller...you've got no idea about anything..." Wolfram answered.

"Shh Wolf, let's go!" Yuuri stood up, but his knee broke down again.

"Yuuri!" he caught his fiancé befor he fell down "Weller what've you done?"

"Oh..I hit him with my sword to keep him from hurting gwendl to much!"

"Weller!" Wolf screamed at his brother.

"Wolf, it's okay...Let's go...please!" he held onto Wolfram as he stood behind him,knowing that the prince wouldn't do anything if he just signalized that he needed his help.

So Wolf just took Yuuris arm around his neck and went to Ulrike with him.

"Heika!" Ulrike smiled at the two boys "So, you are ready then? He'll come with you I expect?"

"Hai...he will!"

The girllike woman nodded slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 questions that shouldn't be answered

As always the two boys appeared in the bathtube of Yuuris home, Wolfram lieing on his fiancé, looking into eachothers eyes, their lips met in a passionate kiss, soft groans escaping both of them.

"I love you Wolfram!" Yuuri whispered as they broke the kiss again.

"I love you too!" Wolf replied softly and climbed out of the bathtube, Yuuri followed landing on top of his beloved, both had forgotten about their nudeness, Wolf just needed Yuuri, desperatly.

"Konban wa Yuu-chan" the young kings mother said happily, but her smile died as she saw the two boys naked on the floor, on eachother "I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."

Noticing that they were still naked "No, we just arrived here...that's why we are..."

His mother dropped the towels onto the floor "Oh, then take them and get into your room Yuuri, give him some clothes please, dinner is ready in an hour." She left smiling again.

Wolfram helped Yuuri to his feet and pressed him against the wall, somehow this reminded him on Shori...he kissed his king desperatly...wanting...needing.

After Yuuri broke their kiss again he took a towel and put it around Yuuris waist, befor he put one around his own too and helped Yuuri to get into his old room.

"Wolf, may you look for some clothes on your own?"

But the young Mazoku had no interest in getting dressed, he pushed the king down onto the bed and started kissing him again, his body getting hotter every second, eerytime he touched Yuuris skin with his own and one part of Wolf showed more than anything else how much he needed his fiancé. He covered his kings chest with hot kisses.

"Wolf, I can't..."

"Shh, I know Yuuri...I know..." How couldn't he, he was just hoping Yuuri would fnd out the reason soon and be able to make love to him, or else he'd explode, that's at least what he thought. He rested his head over Yuuris heart listening to his heart beat.

"Yuuri, you're here again? Why?" Shori had entered the room, obviously ignoring the blonde.

"Yes I am here, as you can see...but why...well I don't know..."

"Tell me brother..."

"You shouldn't call me brother you know that...and that's nothing you are supposed to know about!" Yuuri said getting angry.

"Well, if you wanna talk, I'm always there...for you." He smiled softly.

"We should get dressed Wolf!" Yuuri said as he sat up.

"Hai, what do you wanna wear, I'll help you...your knee doesn't look good."

"Doesn't matter what, if you think it'll be okay for me to wear it, I'll do." He smiled at his beloved who came back with a black shirt, black boxershorts and some camouflage colred pants for Yuuri, he dressed himself in some white longsleeved shirt and blue jeans.

After they had had dinner, Yuuri and Wolfram went away, to the lake where they escaped this world last time.

"It's beautiul here" Wolf said sitting between Yuuris legs, his hed on the others chest.

"With you it's beautiful everywhere!" he said smiling down at the other boy.

"I'll walk around a bit" Wolfram said smiling and kissed Yuuris cheek, and Yuuri noticed why, Shori was walking towards them "Be nice Yuuri...please!" he added as he saw the insane look in Yuuris eyes again.

"Yuuri..." Shori said and sat down next to his brother, throwing stones into the water.

"What?" It was the most nice response Yuuri could say, and he really tried to obey Wolframy will.

"Why are you here? It doesn't look like some sight seeing trip."

"It isn't..."

"Then tell me why are you here?"

"That's nothing you should worry about."

"Yuuri...I know what I did was wrong...I know I hurt you...and him..."

"You don't have any idea Shori! And the worst of all, you could've fucked him anytime, just like his own brother...but I can't...and I've no clue why...he's beautiful...he's...everything for me...but I just can't..."

"I could've guessed it's something like that...Mum always hoped you wont remember...but it seems..you do..."

"What should I remember Shori?"

"At least part of you remembers..." he closed his eyes to remember more clearly "Well...it was...I've mad a party at home, mum and dad were on vacation, you were...13 I think...Our neighbors had sent the police because it was too loud, and I was glad they came...to late anyway..some fag of my class was the last one there, well apart from you, me and Murata." He swallowed hard as he had to remember those pictures "I thought it was just a gag as he tied me up and kicked me onto the floor...but you and Murata were scared and Murata ran away, but he went towards you...stroking you...I'll never forget that look on your face...disgusted...scared...innocent...he raped you Yuuri...and he hurt you...he didn't want you to be able to do that to someone else...He's still in jail for that...I told mum she should send you to a therapy, but you never lost any word about it anymore, so we all thought you wouldn't remember anymore...but it seems, somewhere in your mind, the pain of that night still lingers..."  
Yuuri looked at his brother like an innocent little child, now clearly remembering everything, Wolfram was behind him on his knees holding him in his arms, tears dripping onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Yuuri...it's all my fault..." but Yuuri shook his head, he didn't want to hear anymore now, to bad were the things he'd heard already, but almost inaudible he said "It's not your fault Shori..." he let himself sink into Wolframs arms, his eyes wide open, he feared if he closed them he'd see the pictures again.

"Probably you should go home with him now..." Shori said looking downwards.

"Yeah...it's to much for him..." he lay one of Yuuris arms around his neck, to bring the shocked, barely able to move, boy home.

"What happened?" Yuuris overprotective mum asked worried.

"Shori told him something he better wouldn't have asked anything about..." replied the young prince sad.

"Oh...poor Yuuri...I always said he should have been in therapy..."

"It probably would have been better...but noone can change it now...mistakes have been made...but it's sad...he doesn't deserve beeing hurt all the time.. he positioned Yuuri on his

bed, softly stroking his cheek.

"Maybe we should let him rest for today!"

Wolfram noticed his king shiver as he touched him "Probably I shouldn't be with him now..."

"Nonsense, it's not because of you, I'm sure he wants you here with him."

(In case you didn't notice by now, Yuuri's mind has drifted somewhere far away...)

Crying Yuuri sat there in the darkness alone, shivering everytime something touched him.

"Go away"he wanted to scream out, but as he opened his mouth nothing came out, he just

had to let the pain, every touch caused, happen. His eyes widened as he looked for the thing

that caused so much pain, because there was nothing, he was all alone sitting in the cold

darkness.

"What is this?" he thought to himself "I don't want to be alone...here...wait...where is

'here'?"

He slowly stood up and walked around but the only thing he saw was darkness...black nothing.

As he went on the darkness faded now there was dim light in what seemed to be a room.

"Our living room..." he walked on and saw his brother Shori, there also was Murata and...that's impossible, he thaught as he saw himself standing next to the Great Sage.

He knew this scene already, he was watching as his brother was kicked to the floor, watched as Murata ran away, but then he couldn't watch that scene. As he saw the strange guy coming closer to his younger self the present Yuuri ran out of the scene, back into the darkness, where he sat crying.

Wolfram was sitting next to his fiancé watching every move of the boy carefully.

"Wolfram, come and eat something you can't help him anyway!" Shori said, watching him from the doorway.

"Shouldn't he eat something too?"

"But he can't, Wolf...please, when he wakes up, I'm sure he prefers to see you healthy next to him"

"I don't think I'm supposed to be here...everytime I touch him...it looks as if he was in

pain...as if I'd stab him with a knife..."

"I guess his mind is trying to protect him, it's not because of you!" he let himself sit infront of

the blonde mazoku "It's not your fault that he doesn't want anyone touching him now" he added quietly, stroking over the others cheek, the touch made Wolf shiver, remembering what had happened last time.

Noticing this Shori smiled at him "I wont do anthing like that again..." The young Mazoku just nodded and pushed himself off the bed to stand infront of the window.

"Why does everything bad seem to happen to him?"

Shori stood behind him holding him in his arms "I don't know..but everything...wasn't it just that?"

"Not really...he found out that aniue and me had a relationship befor he came to shin makoku...and I'd call what we did bad for him too...Weller hit his knee hard enough so he can barely move it anymore at the moment."

Shori didn't reply, he just held the prince in his arms, after turning the young man around he pulled him even closer finally softly whispering "Don't worry, he's not such a hennachoko as you think. He'll wake up soon, I promise!" he felt his Shirt stick against his chest because of Wolframs sweet warm tears.

"I know that he isn't...he's stronger than most soldiers in shin makoku...but somehow it seems that now...there is something he can't fix on his own...but noone can help him...even the strongest soldiers sometimes need help."

"The truth is he's stronger than you, although...you'd never admit that I guess. He can't fix it on his own...noone said that...he'll need you when he wakes, but at the moment...he needs to...well at least get along with the memory he wanted me to wake from the back of his head again."

"But...why is he like that? I'd never well loose my conciousness because of some memory my mind was hiding because it wanted to protect me..."

"How do you know how you'd react? Id on't know why he is like that...and actually I don't want to think about his feelings at the moment...come with me, I'll make something to eat for you." He didn't ask that anymore he just walked out of the room still holding the blonde in his arms.

A few moments later Yuuri decided to walk into the other direction.

But again he just found himself in the living room, he saw his brother kicked to the floor, Murata ran away, and then the king turned and walked away, again sitting in the darkness...

"You can't run away"

Am I truly insane now? Who was that...There was noone here but himself, so who was talking there?

"It doesn't matteer who I am"

Again this voice...I'm going insane, this can#t be...Noone is here Yuuri...Now I'm even talking to myself...he burried his face in his hands

"You're not crazy...You have to get on knowing this memory you tried to forget so long"

But I can't...I..I just wanna forget it again...and I don't wanna see it, I don' want to know what happend exactly.

"Then, there's no way you'll ever see Wolfram again...and then there is no way you'll ever enjoy his touches again, you know what hurt you befor don't you?"

Wo...Wolf? It was him touching me...and...it hurt? I don't understand this, I'm sure he...didn't hurt me...

"He didn't hurt you...that's right...but as long as you are here you'll always feel this pain when someone's touching you...you know why!"

But...I don't want to feel any pain when he's touching me and...does he see when I'm in pain?

"Yes...of course he does."

But I can't watch this scene there, I should never have asked about it...

"But then you could never make love to him...like you want it, or to be exactly you can't do anything at all...he doesn't even exit here!"

So this is some sort of...dream about my past...

"If you wanna call it a dream..then yes...well I told you what to do if you wanna see him again!"

Yuuri sat there in the cold darkness looking to where he last went...Wolfram...I have to do this for him...No matter how hard it is...I can't make him think that he causes me pain any longer.

He stood again and went straight ahead to his living room where he saw the same thing as befor.

Only this time he stayed or well he sat on the floor, next to his brother.

Tears rolling down his cheeks as the strange guy infront of the 13yer old Yuuri began stroking him, holding him tightly as he wanted to run away, pressing him against the wall as he started kissing him...

Enough, Yuuri thought and stood up walking towards the 17year old guy, he wanted to punch him, but he didn't hit anthing his fist went right into the boy and out on the other side. I don't wanna watch this...it's horrible...

But he had to, disgusted he looked at the boy who was touching his younger selfs thigh.

Yuuri went back to his brother and sat next to him looking down at him seeing his widened eyes as his "friend" was abusing his little brother right in front of him, he screamed out loud.

Just then as the older boy was pushing his cock hard into Yuuri, holding his guts tightly someone knocked at the door, and Shori was yelling for them to come in.

Hering those scared screams two police man entered, one of them was taking care of Shori the other one took the strange boy away from Yuuri.

The present Yuuri sat there crying, still feeling the pain of the strangers rude grip. He just saw himself falling to the ground and then the vision faded, he knew he had fallen unconcious, the pain must've been unbareable, and now that he remembered so clearly he knew it was.

When Shori stopped trying to make Wolf eat more, they went back into Yuuris room.

"Shori...he's lying there since...almost a week now"

"I know...but you heard what happened, it's hard for him...living like he did...knowing this..."

"What...if he wont wake up anymore?"

"He will..I'm sure he'll wake soon, I promised he will, and if he wont wake until tomorrow I'll do everything I can to make him wake up again. I don't want to see you sad anymore, with tears in your eyes" he knew the prince usually wouldn't have accepted that someone knew he was crying, but it didn't seem as if he'd care about that now.

"Yuuri..." Wolf said smiling as he saw his fiancés head move to the side he was standing.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"How are you Yuuri?" He said pulling away from Shori to let himself fall to his knees next to the bed.

"I don't know..." He felt Wolfs hand on his cheek and shivered, the other boy wanted to pull back his hand but Yuuri took it in his own "I'm sorry...Wolf..."

"It's okay Yuuri!" The prince replied smiling down at his king.

"Are you hurt Yuuri?" Shori asked remembering the look on Yuuris face befor he woke up.

He looked at his brother "I...no..it's okay" he din't want them to worry about him.

"Liar!" Shori said to his brother "What is it?" Wolf looked at Yuuri worried.

"You've seen it...you know WHAT it is..." Yuuri tried to say it in a kind, joking voice.

"Oh...I guess we can't help you then..." Shori smiled even though he knew Yuuri wasn't really joking "Yuuri...if you need something just tell me okay?" the young king nodded slowly "I'll get you something to eat...and drink" With tht Sho left them alone.

"Wolf...I know...I thought that this would help..but it just made it worse I guess...at least for he moment...I don't know about later..."

"Don't worry about it now Yuuri, what happened is hard enough for you, I understand that. You know, even if it will never happen, I'm glad I have you with me..."

Yuuri gave his fiancé a weak smile and kissed him tenderly, but he broke the kiss soon, the things he'd seen were way too much for him.

Slowly he ate what his brother gave him "Arigato Shori" his brothe nodded smiling.

Yuuri stood up and wanted to go to the window, but soon his knee broke down, he'd totally forgotten about that, Wolf and Shori caught him and sat him back onto the bed.

"We'll visit the doctor when mum's back, okay Yuuri?" Sho asked in a kind voice.

"I don't want to...it'll be okay somehow anyway...and when we are back in blood pleadge castle...Gisela will take care of it...and there's nothing you can see anyway..." The truth was, Yuuri didn't want anyone coming close to him, at least no strangers.

"Yuuri, probably it's better to have some of your doctors-" Wolfram began but Shori put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head "Don't Wolf, he doesn't want that now...we have to respect the little boy kings will I guess."

"When are we going back anyway...I don't wanna be here..."

"Whenever you want Shibuya! But your brother wanted to follow us, right Shori?" Murata entered the room smiling and Shori nodded slowly.

"How about...a little party in the lake?" Yuuri said smiling at Murata, glad that at least someone would act normal, and not ask him about anything, that's probably because he didn't know anything."Would someone mind helping me?" Yuuri said but as he looked down himself his eyes widened "What the hell am I wearing?" He was sitting on the bed...with Wolfs pink nightgown hanging from his shoulders.

"I thought it would look nice on you...and your clothes are pretty uncomfortable to wear for sleeping." Wolfram answered looking at his nightgown slowly falling from Yuuris shoulders.

Shori already decided to bring some other clothes for Yuuri, the black clothes he's supposed to wear in his kingdom.

When he was dressed Wolfram helped Yuuri to go outside to the others.

"Who wants to go first?" Murata said as they arrived at the lake.

"Let's go together...who knows where we'll land..." Yuuri said smiling and hit Shori with one hand on his shoulder to make him fall into the deep water, Wolf and himself jumped into the water together and Murata followed them.

They were sitting in the Maous bathroom, they must have been pretty loud because when Yuuri opened his eyes he could already see Conrad at the doorway.

"Hi" Yuuri and Wolf said as they got out of the bathtube quickly. "I'll get him to Gisela now...take care of them, Weller." Wolfram said coldly to his older brother.

Gisela wasn't happy hearing how his knee was broken, but she didn't say anything, she just did her job.

"We can remove it in 4weeks I think." Yuuri and Wolf nodded and left, going towards their bedroom as Gunter arrived in front of them.

"Heika, dinner is ready, you two should come too, your friends said you must be hungry."

Gunter was right, both of them just noticed that they haven't eaten much since a week now.

Sitting at the table both ate pretty fast their first...second... and third meal.

(Later in their bedroom...)

"Yuuri...come to bed now..." Wolf said pleading.

"No...just go to sleep Wolf, I'll go and find Gwendal..." He kissed his fiancés "Good night" with that he left and went to Gwendals office, knowing he'd still be there.

"Come in" the deep voice sounded as he knocked.

"Hello Gwen..."

"Bak safely then, Heika"

"More or less... I'm sorry Gwen..."

"Don't worry...Somehow I can understand you...How are you?"

"My knee's broken..and some other things aren't that good too but...I'm not that weak...it'll be okay..."

Gwendal nodded "Is that everything or is there another reason why you are here?"

"Oh..." he'd almost forgotten why he came here "It's because...You know that I can't do everything for Wolf...but I thought that there is at least one thing I can do to make him happy..."

"You're actually thinking about that..."

"Yeah, well I thought about you looking for a date and then handing the papers to Wolf after I signed them!"

Gwen nodded and Yuuri wanted to leave "Wait, Heika!" he said looking for some papers and writing something on them befor holding them out to Yuuri "You want to do that..then sign them now!"

Yuuri smiled and put his signature on the papers "Arigato Gwen" he said and left to go back to his fiancé.

But he stopped after closing the door to Gwendals office and let himself sink to the floor.

"Wolf..." he sighed louder than he wanted to. He didn't want to cry infront of Wolfram anymore, he didn't want to be called a wimp anylonger. But his mind had wandered back to the scene he was forced to remember. The door opened and Gwendal came out to find Yuuri crying on the floor.

"What is it Heika?" He asked worried "What you asked for...isn't what you really want, is it?"

"Of course it is...it...it's not that..."

"Why are you sitting infront of my office like that then?"

"Because..." he told Gwen what happened as they were on earth, he never thought he'd find Gwendal caring so much about it, he even held the maou in his arms.

"That's why you want to marry him now...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Sooner or later we will be married anyway..."

"Yes, but I don't think that you should marry him because of that..."

"It's not that...it's just...I wanna make him happy, and I know that he would be happy if he knows that I really want to marry him!"

Gwen offered him a little smile "Okay, but...it's not me who should give him the papers...it should be you...if you are so sure about it, you should be able to give them to him!" As Yuuri nodded he gave the papers into his hands.

"Thank you Gwen..."

"No problem...I'm always here if you need something...but for now you should go back...he sure is waitig for you!"

He helped Yuuri up and led him to his room.

Slowly, quietly he opened the door in case Wolf was asleep, but he already thought he'd find him awake on the bed waiting for him.

"What have you done Yuuri?" Wolf asked wondering why he went to his brother.

"Nothing...I just wanted to tell him that I'm sorry, that's all." he didn't feel that he should tell him now.

Wolf wondered why Yuuri was there so long then, but he didn't think he'd betray him, well he didn't think Yuuri could.

He climbed into the bed, his arms around his fiancé. As Yuuri got up in the morning he went out into the town.

He was looking around, searching for something he could get for Wolfram.

He stopped infront of some jewelry store, he saw a silver neckless with a green heart-formed stone in a silver frame, the green reminded him on his fiancés perfect eyes.

In the store he looked around a bit and decided to buy something else.

Carrying the new bought accessoir in a velvet pocket he bought some things for a picknick with his fiancé.

He went to a lake and decorated it with the blanket for the picknick, on every corner he placed the beautiful yellow flowers that were named after Wolfram. above the blanket the basket found it's place. In the middle of the blanket he placed a white cake, with Wolfs name on it and the yellow flowers in sugar form. The papers he wanted to gve Wolf today were partly under the cake, what wasn't covered by the cake was covered by the velvet pocket.

Yuuri then left smiling to go and find Wolf.

This wasn't to hard he alreay knew what the boy wante to do today, he caught him as he was about to go into the town.

"Wolf...can you come with him please?" he asked smiling at the blonde boy.

"Hai...but...why?" He asked wondering, but Yuuri didn't answered he just pulled Wolf away.

He sat down on the blanket as they arrived, Wolfram just looked down at everything smiling softly "What...Thanks Yuuri" But Yuuri shook his head and answered "Sit down please."

As he sat down on the blanket the velvet thing rolled down to his legs, only to get caught by Wolfs thin fingers, making him look at Yuuri wondering "Open it Wolf" the king said smiling.

Wolf opened it and pulled out the silver neckless but his attention was for the silver framed heart one side as green as his own eyes, the other black like Yuuris, and on the back were their names, he almost cryed but as it was still Wolf he'd never done that.

Yuuri reached out for it, and pulled Wolf back into reality as he placed the heart on his neck.

"It's beautiful Yuuri" he said smiling at his king finally knowing that Yuuri really accepted their relationship. "What's that?" he asked eating the piece of cake Yuuri had given him, holding a glass of red wine in the other, as he noticed the papers under the cake.

"Have a look yourself!" Yuuri said eating his piece too.

Wolfram put his plate and his glass down and took the papers "W...what?You...really?" he couldn't believe what he read...Yuuri really wanted to marry him... next week?

"Yes, I want it Wolf...that's why I visited your brother yesterday!"

Wolf jumped onto Yuuri kissing him passionatly.

"Someone could come along here" Yuuri informed his hot and sweaty lover who was now sitting on his legs his shirt on the grass.

"You know that I never cared about that." He said befor leaning in to kiss his black haired lover again tenderly. He didn't think they could do anything noone was supposed to see anyway. As this thought passed his mind he felt Yuuris need pressing hard against his own that for some reason seemed to be...What? Why did he open his pants? He didn't ask Yuuri, he didn't want to break their kiss, it wasn't that important to know that now anyway. As Yuuri tried to remove Wolfs pants, the blonde obeyed and placed his pants next to his and Yuuris shirt. He had a strange feeling about where this was going to get them...again...

"Wolfram..." Yuuris voice, unusual deep, groaned, now he knew what was going on...it wasn't Yuuri under him...it was...the maou, that had just removed his own pants too.

They turned around, now the maou was lying upon the innocent looking blonde, that suddenly had the strange feeling that he'd rather want to wait until Yuuri would do this to him, he knew by now that the maou was kinda rude.

But as the young Mazoku felt Yuuris thigh against his own again, all his thoughts of stopping the maou faded, to big his own desires were by now.

As the last thing he was wearing was removed too the maou whispered softly "I don't want to hurt you...please stay calm okay" he was surprised to hear that, he knew it hurt, his brother had always hurt him at the beginning. But he tried to do what the maou said as one finger began to move in and out of him. He groaned deeply as Yuuri added a second and shortly after a third finger. Wolf looked at his beloved and groaned again but then something came to his mind "Yuuri...doesn't it hurt you?" he was talking about his broken leg.

"No...but don't worry about that now Wolf..." breathing hot air into his ear he added "enjoy yourself!" As he pushed his cock hard and fast into Wolfram, who let out a loud groan, it didn't hurt him, but the maou found his special point pretty fast. Yuuri enjoyed the groaning of his lover, he tried not to make any sounds, he wanted to hear Wolf, but he couldn't hold back his moaning any longer, thrusting into Wolfram hard, faster all the time, their sweaty bodys moved together, feeling like they wanted to melt together, the maou kissed his fiancé passionate.

Pushing his cock into Wolf and moving out again, making Wolfram moan more and louder almost everytime, what made him moan loudly too, none of them was thinking about other people might see them.

Wolfram felt that he couldn't hold it back anymore, he shot his cum over his and the maous stomach. One thrust later the maou came within him, shooting his cum into Wolf who felt the others cock beating.

The maous head pressed against Wolframs chest, breathing hot air onto it, both enjoying the wind that now seemed nice and cold against their hot bodys.

The long haired boy moved down a bit and licked over Wolfs wet stomach befor he kissed the blonde again, and collapsed on his chest.

"I love you Yuuri!" he whispered holding his fiancé tightly.

"I love you too" The black hair was short again, the voice smooth.

Yuuri knew why he couldn't remember what happened, but he was glad that the maou did that. It was good to know that even if he could never make Wolf happy with that, some part of him could.

As he rolled off his fiancé, he moaned, his knee still hurt.

"Are you okay Yuuri?" the blonde Mazoku asked worried.

"Yes, I just forgot about my knee...that's all" he smiled at Wolf stroking his cheek softly.

They put on their pants again and sat there eating the rest of the cake from eachothers chests, befor getting their shirts back on.

The next morning they went down to have breakfast with the others.

"Ohayo minna" They said together.

"I'll go for a bit!" Gunter said and left running away.

"What is it with him?" Wolfram asked his brother.

"I'll tell you later..." Gwendal said kinda annoyed.

When they finished eating, Yuuri and Wolfram left to go in his office. A few minutes later

Gwendal entered the room quietly.

"What the hll did you two think?" he asked standing in front of the desk.

"What are you talking about?" asked the maou after signing some papers.

"You know what I mean Heika!"

Suddenly green eyes and black eyes widened "You mean...he saw us at the lake yesterday?"

Gwendal nodded "You got it... I know you're young and such but...you know pretty well how

he is...yesterday night he annoyed me all the time with his jealousy! I don't say anything

about...you two doing anything...but Heika" he looked deep into his eyes "your position doesn't

allow that in public...and on a lake obviously IS in public!"

"What does my position have to do with that? I never asked for it!"

"You didn't but you still are! And you know that the traditions here...don't allow to have sex

befor you're married!"

"Oh...you have to talk huh? I know about you and Gunter...and WE weren't married too,

Aniue!"

Gwendal didn't know what to say, he knew his broter was right... "Okay, well, yeah but at least we were in our room!"

"With the door open... I would count that to public!"

"Well...okay..do what you want...but if he annoyes me again...because of you two...I'll kick your ass so hard that you don't want to fuck eachother for the next few months!"

Yuuri laughed a little, but he bowed his head over some documents, listening to the fighting brothers quite amused.

"Hi minna!" Anissina entered the small room.

"Out, everyone...don't you notice that I'm working here?" Yuuri yelled annoyed as Gunter and

Conrad also appeared.

Everyone looked down from their arguments, surprised that their king was actually screaming at them.

"What?" Gwen said looking at him, evil.

"I said, that you should leave me alone, I am working here, in case you didn't notice this is an office not some "Argumentation room"! If you want to fight go out in the yard and yell at eachother there!" He looked at Gwendal "Gwendal, if you have any problems with me, discuss them in my spare time or with Wolf...or how about...with Gunter!"

He turned at Gunter "Get along with your fucking jealousy, I do not want you, and to be honest you want Gwen, so get along with him!"

"Anissina...how about looking for your guinnypigs somewhere else! If someones in here...he wont be it anyway! Conrad...why are you here?"

"Well I" he was shocked by Yuuris outbreak "wanted to ask when you'll come to your sword training again!"

Yuuri sighed "Go away..if I wanna train anything I'll tell you...and now leave! Wolf, you know I want you here but if you wanna fight with your brother..go outside..."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri sharply "No...I stay here!"

"Heika-" Gunter began but stopped as he felt Yuuri look at him angryly.

"Don't say a word Gunter, I wont go to that fucking studies today...tomorrow or anything else as long as there's so much work to do!"

"I know...I just wanted to...i...inform you that...it'd probably be..a..a bad thing..if Wolfram would get pragnent"

"I know that myself, thank you very much...and now leave!" he glared at everyone as they all left quickly.

"Yuuri..."

"What is it Wolf" he turned around smiling kindly.

"What if...I am pragnent?"

"Huh? I...I don't know...it's your decision I guess...but why do you say that? Do you wanna go to Gisela and let her have a look some time?"

"I know it is...well yesterday...I could get pragnent..."

"We'll visit Gisela later okay, she'll know what to do!" Yuuri pulled Wolf onto his lap and held him in his arms.

"Arigato...Yuuri..."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"How do you-"

Yuuri cut him off "Somehow I have the feeling that if you are...it would be...Gwens..."

Wolf bit his lower lip and it started bleeding "Could be...but I don't think..."

"It's okay Wolf...we'll just visit Gisela now!"

They went down to find the doctor "Gisela..." Yuuri said softly, quietly.

"Hai? Something wrong with your leg, Heika?"

"No...no, it's because of Wolf."

"Oh what happened?"

Yuuri stroked his fiancés back "I...it's possible that I'm pragnent..."

"Oh my...from him?" she nodded into Yuuris drection.

"Most likely not..."

The woman stood up getting something and handing it to Wolf, whispering into his ear what he should do with it. he nodded and left, about a minute later he came back, holding the white plastic thing in his hand, handing it back to Gisela.

"We'll have to wait a bit...I'll tell you as soon as I know." she said smiling, and the two boys left.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"Heika" Gunter stumbled into the maous office.

"Hai?" the answer came from the black haired boy at the desk.

"I shall inform you that...von Bielefeld kyo will arrive here tomorrow!"

"What?" came a surprised yell from under the desk and a hard knock at the wooden desk befor Wolfram came up rubbing his head. Gunters eyes widened in shock as he saw the blonde but he just got on telling them "Your father said that he'll come here tomorrow!"

"Why?" it was the only thing Wolf could say"

"We don't know, the massanger said he wanted to speak to Yuuri Heika! There was nothing else he could tell us."

"Don't leave him alone with Yuuri! Gwenal should be here then!"

"We weren't thinking of letting them alone in here, we don't know your father that well!I'll leave you alone now...see you at lunch!" and the older man made a bow and left the young boys alone again.

"Wolf-"

"How can he...and why do they want to let him here..." Yuuri grabbed him at his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Why are you crying Wolf? What could he do to make you cry?"

"I'm not...I...I...I don't even know him...why does he come here now?"

"I don't know...please calm down" Yuuri stroked his fiancés back tenderly "Stop thinking about it okay? We wont know until tomorrow anyway!" Wolf stood up slowly and asked his beloved "Can we...go somewhere else?"

"Of course! How about getting your daughter Greta with us?"Wolfram was surprised, for the first time Yuuri admitted him as Greta father...somehow it sounded wonderuful to him. He just nodded smiling and went out to find Greta.

Yuuri sighed, signed the last document for today and put on his black shirt, closing the buttons slowly as he looked out of the window.

"Heika" a soft woman voice came from the door.

"Yes, Gisela? Wolf is looking for Greta!"

"No I wanted to speak to you...because of yesterday."

He nodded and she came closer to him, whipering something into his ears, he stopped breathing as she told him what ahe knew.

"Are...are you sure Gisela?" the woman nodded "Arigato..." she nodded and left again, Yuuri went behind her to go out and wait for Wolf. As he reached the yard, he got down to his knees, gently stroking the wonderful yellow flower. He heard footsteps coming closer..Wolf and Greta, so he got to his feet again, and put on a soft smile. Wolf took one of the flowers and put it into Yuuris hair. "Hi Greta!" Yuuri said smiling down at his daughter.

"hello daddy!"

(Later in the kings bedroom)

"I'll take a bath..."Yuuri told Wolf as he went to the bathroom. He sat there in the hot water, playing with the bubbles his soap made in the water. The soap smelled like the flower "Beautiful Wolfram", Yuuri whsipered softly "He truly is beautiful..." he sighed thinking about everything that had happened today. he let himself sink into the water completely, just his nose looking out of the water, his eyes shut slowly. He heard the door open...footsteps coming towards him...the pictures from that party coming back to him, his eyes opened again, his arms flying around wildly, the water flowing into his mouth.

"Yuuri!" Wolf ran towards him, tried to get him out of the water, only to be hit a few times befor he was able to hold Yuuri. He pulled the plug out so this wouldn't happen again."Are you okay Yuuri?"

The black haired boy looked at the other coughing, spitting the water back out into the bathtub "More or less.." a breathless, low voice reached the blondes ears.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing...I was just surprised that's all..." Yuuri said breathless holding onto Wolfram.

Wolf wanted to get Yuuri out "No...just hand me my clothes please..." the blonde felt strange about Yuuris wish but he obeyed. Together they went back into the bedroom, in their bed Wolf was crawling against the other boys chest "Good night Yuu-chan!" he whsipered softly.

"Good night Wolf." Yuuri said sounding kind of absent, but he was still gentle as he stroked Wolfs stomach. None of them could sleep, Wolfs mind was thinking about his fathers visit, Yuuri was thinking about the party...about Gisela...and Wolfram.

"Yuuri?" Wolf whispered.

"Hai?"

"Are you still thinking about...that?"

"Kind of...please don't surprise me in the bathroom like that anymore..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why do you sound so...sad?"

"I don't know...I'm just scared..."

"We better sleep now..." Yuuri said, knowing that soon the sun will be up.

Yuuri was sitting in the throne room, Wolf standing next to him, Gwendal standing on the other side. Conrad was waiting outside with Gunter.

Yuuri had a strange feeling in his stomach as he heard footsteps coming closer.

"von Bielefeld kyo" Conrad said as he and Gunter stood behind Yuuri.

"Ohayo von Bielefeld kyo" Yuuri said as he had learne to do.

"Ohayo Maou Heika!" the blond man replied in a deep, dark voice. He was wearing almost the same as Wolfram, but it was tighter, every muscle could be seen, he was well educated sword fighter, Yuuri thought. "I am sorry that we have to meet under such circumstances, but I heard that you wanted to marry my son."

"What you heard is true, just I don't only want to, we will!" Yuuri put on a false smile, he heard that the other wasn't happy about his words.

"I'm sorry, but you wont! I wont allow you to marry Wolfram von Bielefeld! You, that you don't know anything about Mazoku, the von Bielefeld or this world at all! You aren't worth beeing a maou, and you aren't worth getting my son!" Yuuri got to his feet, Wolfram looked angry at his father.

"Von Bielefeld kyo, you are right I don't know much about this world, but I know that I AM the maou, if you like it or not, I love your son, and he loves me too!" he never thought he'd actually stand up for what he wanted, what Wolfram wanted..."If you are here to tell me that you aren't happy about this reationship, then you are talking against a wall, it isn't your decision, it's none of your buisness at all!"

"You're mistaken Shibuya kyo! It is my decision! If I don't allow this marriage, then nothing can be done! He's got my name, it's on me to decide wether to allow this or not!"

"He's right Heika..." Gwendal said from behind "The only thing you could do is-" he watched Yuuri throw a knife to the floor infront of the older Bielfelds feet "That's stupid Heika...that's...suicide! He's the strongest fighter in the kingdom!"

Yuuri knew that...but he gave Gwendal a look that, if looks could kill, would have killed him immediatly. But for now it made him stop talking. Wolfram stood next to Yuuri, watching him in disbelieve.

But Yuuri just waited until the other man stood again, holding the knife in his hands "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Wolframs father said.

"I could imagine something better to see when I wake! Conrad get him into some room...far away from the rest of us!" Yuuri said harsh, noone had ever heard him that angry. He was always the most kind hearted man everyone knew, but if someoe wanted to take Wolf away from him it seemed as if he could get really angry.

"Wolf...how about you playing with Greta...I'll be with gwen for the rest of the day...I guess." a single tear rolling down his cheek unnoticed by everyone, he was sad...he was angry...he felt helpless, someone wanted to take away what belonged to him, and actually had the powers to do so.

"No" Wolf said, his voice shaking of fear "What the hell did you think? How much chance do you have? You don't know anything about him...he's way stronger than Gwendal..."

"And? Wolf...what should I've done? He wanted to take away the only thing that's really important to me? Should I just stand here and nod, while smiling at him? No way! Trust me or not, I'll do that tomorrow, I wont run away like the wimp you always accused me to be!"

"Yuuri..." Wolf came closer to his fiancé "I do trust you...but I don't want to lose you! Can't you understand that I...everyone is scared? Do you even know what yould happen to me... to us...to this world if you lose? He'd take you away from me, he'd take away everyones hopes!"

"Wolf, it's your decision whether you trust me...that I wont dissapoint any of you or not! If you trust me...be there tomorrow...if not go out with Greta!" He almost added 'and never come back' but he just couldn't do that to Wolf...somehow he wanted Wolf to be there, he needed him more than anyone would ever know. With that he took Morgif and went outside, Gwendal followed him in silence. He just spoke as they stood in the training area together, "Do you really want Wolfram to see you die here?" why didn't anyone trust him?

"I don't think about that! I'll be alive after that fight...for Wolf...and-" he stopped, he didn't want to tell Gwen anything.

"And?" somehow he had the feeling that his Heika wasn't talking about Greta.

"Nothing...forget what I said...fight!"

They spend the whole day outside improving Yuuris skills.

Wolfram was sitting at the window looking down at them, silent ters rolling down his cheeks everyone following the path the last took, dripping onto his pants.

"Why are you crying daddy?" Greta stood next to him taking his hand.

He faked a smile as he looked at her "It's nothing Greta..just go out and play with Anissina...or Gunter!"

"I can't...everyone seems to be sad and depressed since that man came!"

"Well, Greta, maybe you'll understand that some day..."

"Why is Yuuri ouside the whole day?"

"Because he needs the training...for...tomorrow...this man, wants to fight against him, he's the strongest fighter in this kingdom"

"But he isn't as strong as daddy Yuuri, noone is! Yuuri is the strongest man in the world!" what an innocent girl...how can she trust him so much...and..why can't I do the same...somehow she is right...why does everyone have so much hope...because of him...every other time everyone has faith in him...why not now? He didn't know why bt the words of this little girl made him think... Yuuri has proven so many times that you can trust him, that for some reason everything is okay in the end no matter how stupid it looks in the first place. Without even thinking about it, he adopted this motherless child, and cared about her...without even thinking about it he accepted beeing the maou...he trusts all of us through out all this time, he deserves it that we trust him too. For the first time this day, Wolfram actually smiled. "Greta...do you wanna watch your daddy tomorrow?"

The young girl smiled at the blonde jumping onto him, hugging him "Of course I want to!" he held her in his arms "It doesn't lookas if Yuuri would be sleeping here tonight...would you stay here?" she nodded a few times befor throwing herself onto her daddys bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yuuri had been up all night training with Gwendal, Yozak and Conrad. He was tired in the morning at breakfast, tired and hungry. Everyone looked depressed when their eyes met Yuuris, Wolfram wasn't there.

"Where is Wolf?" Yuuri asked quietly.

"He and Greta are asleep I think..." Gunter answered.

Yuuri pushed his chair back, took Morgif and went out, where everything was prepared for the fight already. He sat infront of the chair he would usually sit in and watch, but today this was Wolrams position...hopefully...

He looked down at his moaning sword "Shut up Morgif" he said annoyed "please Morgif...help me..." he said this to Morgif, scared what would happen when that blonde man arrived. Slowly everyone of his friends came and sat where they were supposed to be...Gwendal...Conrad...Gunter...Anissina...Cheri...Yozak...Yuuri got up as Wolfram came out of the castle with Greta.

Greta ran towards Yuuri, jumping onto him her arms around his neck."Everything will be okay Greta!" he told her. Wolf went towards them hugging Yuuri as Greta was back on the floor "I love you Yuuri!" he whispered softly befor sitting down on the chair with Greta on him.

Yuuri stood on one end of the field, as Wolframs father arrived, he even smiled a bit.

"Ohayo, my little victim!" The blonde man said drawing his sword.

"Ohayo, ignorant victim!" Everyone looked at Yuuri surprised by his words, not knowing what he said. Yuuri drawing Morgif against the other guy, smiling.

The blonde guy steped forward hitting his sword against Yuuri, who blocked it easyly. Four times in a row Yuuri let the guy use the sword against him, barely moving.

Blocking the mans sword a fifth time he held it like that "You know what? Your precious little son...is pragnent!" Yuuri said smiling at the other, knowing that this was the worst thig he could do, telling him everything, and smiling kindly.

"He's not!" angry he tried to hit Yuuri again who didnt move at all, he just let him hit his arm.

"He is! And you know what..." Yuuri kept smiling, a blue glow around him, his hair longer than befor Morgif drawing against the man he said "It's mine! Just like your son is!"

"No!" the older mans eyes widened angry he let his fire maryoku fly against Yuuri. The blue water dragons eating the flames.

"Fight without that...or areyou such a coward that you need to hide behind your wall of flames? It's useless anyway!" he ran towards the man their swords hitting eachothers stomachs. Yuuri stumbled to the floor, his fiancés father held the sword against the young ones throat.

"I'm not a coward! Even without Maryoku I'm stronger than you are, kid! Did you think those knews would make me stop fighting? You must really be an idiot little maou! You're just making me angry!"

Gisela stood beside the field...that wasn't what she told Yuuri... she didn't even know yet.

"Gisela?" Wolfram turned to face her "Is it right?"

"I...don't know Wolf...I haven't had a chance to look about it!"

"So..it was just some stupid plan he'd made up...didn't work I guess"

"Who said it didn't?" Gwendal asked obvisously knowing what Yuuris plan was.

"What do you mean Aniue?"

"He thought that this way the stronger him would appear...to keep your father from using maryoku, this is the only way it is a almost fair fight...and it worked!"

Wolf looked at his fiancé, surprised about the intelligent plan he'd made up, but it still didn't look that good for him.

"You know, you seem to be afraid of pushing that sword down!" Yuuri said, still smiling.

Von Bielefeld pushed the sword down, hoping to kill the maou.

Everyone stopped breathing as the sword came down to Yuuris throat.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed, but his brothers held him on the chair, his eyes were shut, he didn't want to see his fiancés blood on the sand when the smoke cleared.

"Open your eyes brother!" Gwendal said.

The smoke had almost cleared, the blue aura was still there, the sword of Wolfs father was stuck in the sand, Yuuri stood infront of the man, without a scratch on his throat.

"Little black haired bastard" the man shouted angry "Wimp!"

"As if I wouldn't be used to beeing called that!" he hit the arm of the man with Morgif while the other got his sword back, both turned around, they swung their swords hitting them into eachother.

They stumbled to the floor, coughing, a sword in each stomach they lay there helpless...

"Yuuri" it was as if there was some kind of slowmotion, he saw Wolf running towrds him, slowly...screaming his name as if he pronounced the u and i, everything was blurry.

He felt as Gisela pulled out the sword and began healing it.

"He'll be alright..." Greta said crying, standing behind Wolfram who was on his knees next to Yuuri.

"I am, Greta..." Yuuri said slowly.

Wolfram looked closer at Yuuris stomach...he hadn't noticed before but, Yuuri was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Where did he get that from?" he looked at his older brother.

"From earth of course..." he looked up from his brothers father "He's dead!"

But noone seemed to be interested whether that guy lives or not.

"Wolf...A...Arigato!"

"What for?"

"For...trusting me!"

"You know that I trust you...always!"

Yuuri smiled a bit at his fiancé, Gisela helped him to his feet as his wound was healed "I'll bring him up! He needs some rest, he'd been up all night!" Wolfram nodded slowly and looked after them.

"Weller...please take care of Greta, I'll be back in a few hours!" The maroon haired man nodded, smiled at Greta and took her into the castle with him. Wolf looked as everyone left, he went to the horses. He opened the box of his beautiful white horse, jumping onto it, riding down the street. After an hour he arrived in the town, he left his horse next to a well, and started walking around in the small but wonderful town, looking around on the market, he didn't even notice that his brother followed him.Wolfram stopped infront of a little but pretty shop. It was a small building, red wood covered the walls around a big golden framed wood door and an old looking golden framed window. In the window there was a podest, covered by red velvet, on top of it there were placed a few rings. All of them were golden, Wolf looked around some cought his attention, there was a small golden ring looking like 2 rings crossing eachother on two points on the top point there was a red stone reminding him on the moon. Another ring looked like a chain and had a small black stone on it, that very much reminded Wolf on Yuuris eyes. The third ring that got his attention had a small sun on it with a deep green stone in the middle. The fourth ring was the most beautiful Wolf had ever seen, it looked like the flower his mother named "beautiful Wolfram" he knew Yuuri loved that flower, it were two of those flowers intertwined in the middle of each flower there was a small almost invisible green stone.

Wolf smiled and went into the small shop, his brother stood outside...watching everything smiling.

"Could you replace that green stone here with a black one?" Wolf asked the shopkeeper, who nodded smiling.

"Two of them? Or isn't it for your wedding Von Bielefeld kyo?"

"It is...but I guess he wants to look for one himself"

"Don't you like that one for yourself?"  
"It's beutiful...for Yuuri...but I don't think I'm supposed to wear a ring with a flower named after me on it..."

"We have the same one with another flower your mother had invented...the flower is called 'Yuuri's dreams' I can give you that one for yourself."

Wolf had totally forgotten that his mother just invented that flower...it really looked like a dream it was dark purple, it was feeling like velvet and it was just beautiful.

"Okay, that's a good idea I guess! Arigato!" the shopkeeper nodded smiling at the young prince softly as he handed him the small black bags one said with golden letters Yuuri, the other one Wolfram. He went out of the house, crashing into his brother "Gom- Aniue?" he fastly put the bags into his pockets. Gwendal took his brother pulling him into some sideway between two houses, it was pretty dark there, and kissed his little brother tenderly befor asking "What've you done in there?" Wolfram pushed his brother away.

"I don't want that anymore! I don't need you...like that anymore!"

"Because of Yuuri? He can't do that anyway, he needs to hide behind that maou mask..."

"Ignorant man, you are! You know why he can't...don't you think it already is hard enough for him? He thinks since he came here nothing happened between you and me! I know that's not exactly the truth but...I'll keep it that way! The two times I wouldn't count it anyway..."

"Oh, come on Wolf...you always enjoyed the times we spent together"

"Yeah...I did...but now there's Yuuri, I enjoy the times with him much more than all this time with you! I'll marry him...and that's becuse I love him! In case I'm pragnent I'll recieve his child, not yours!"

"Who said that it wasn't mine? It cou still be mine!"

"If it was yours, I would've found out already!"  
"Are you sure about that?"

"Would you really want to tell hahaue that you fucked your own brother and now he's pragnent?"

"It's not on me to tell her...you'd be the one who's pragnent then, not me!"

"I still think, if I'm pragnent it's Yuuris, and until Gisela tells anything else, I'll keep thinking that!" Again Wolf pushed his brother away, eventhough it felt good somehow, he didn't want his brother anymore. "If you wanna satisfy your lust, Gunter will be happy to hear about it!" Wolf went to his white horse, riding back to the castle, next to him was his brother.

As they arrived at the castle a soldier brought their horses away, Gwendal was still running after his brother, annoyed but smiling Wolf went through the halls, Gwendal of course thought he wanted to go to his bedroom...

"Gunter...Aniue needs some relieve...how about helping him!" Gwendal wanted to run away but it was too late Gunter already grabbed him and pulled him into their bedroom. Smiling Wolf turned around walking to his old room.

"Gunter let go..." Gwen yelled at him, but he had no chance.

Wolf couldn't help but laugh "You deserve it that way Aniue!" he shouted. In his old room he let the two begs on his old bed, then he went to Yuuri.

"Hi Yuu-chan!" He said quietly as he entered the room.

"Hi Wolf!"Yuuri smiled at him as the blonde threw himself on the bed.

They were kissing eachother...endless moments passing, until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Someone knocked on the door in the morning...

"Come in" Yuuris sleepy voice sounded.

"Heika...Wolfram...I need to tell you something...you wanted to know 2days ago..."

Note: Yeah, well I wanted to put the next chapter on now, because I won't be here often (o have much time) til Monday/Tuesday...So I thought everyone who likes the story has the chance to read the next chapter until I'm back


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Someone knocked on the door in the morning...

"Come in" Yuuris sleepy voice sounded.

"Heika...Wolfram...I need to tell you something...you wanted to know 2days ago..."

Yuuri held Wolf in his arms, slowly the blonde woke up.

"What is it Gisela" he asked.

"Well...Wolf...you are pragnent! But it's not Yuuris-"

"Gwen..." Wolf looked at Gisela.

"That's what suprised me...it's neither Gwens nor Yuuris!"

"WHAT?" Yuuri looked to Gisela then back to Wolf angry "What the hell are you? How many people fucked you?"

Wolf looked at his fiancé, sad with tears in his eyes "With noone else...As far was I know...The only one coming close to me other than you and Gwen was...your brother...but we didn't..I mean he told you..."

"But...how can that be? Wolf, you know that you have to fuck to get pragnent...okay...I believe you...but if it's not me or Gwen...you said you and Sho were sleeping in the same bed once?"

"Yeah but wha-" he stopped suddenly...would his brother do something like that? Fuck him while he's asleep?

"No...I don't mean that he fucked you while you were asleep...It would've hurt you...you would've noticed that! But you say that it's none of us..."

"Gisela...could it be...the maous?"

"No, that would be Yuuri then...so no!"

"Couldn't it be that...Yuuri and the maou...are two persons?"

"What are you talking about Wolf?"

"Well, Yuuri look you don't remember what he does, he doesn't know anything about you...so I thought maybe you are two different persons...also in that case!"

"Wolf...your talking nonsense...how about simply giving in and telling me who else you fucked with?"

"Yuuri...I didn't...honestly!"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but how about just testing how long you are pragnent and then...testing again with Yuuris, the maous, Gwendals and Shoris blood, if you say that it can't be anyone else, we have to believe that it is one of them, and if you think that it makes a difference between Yuuri and the maou then we'll give it a try!" Gisela said smiling at them.

"Why Shori?"

"Because...There's still the possibility that more happend between you two!" Yuuri said still looking angry.

"I'm glad that everyone believes me so much..."

"Don't act like that...who claimed to be virgin throughout all this time?"

"Well...maybe but...you claimed to be too!" Wolf bit his lip, he knew he shouldn't have said that, he knew it wasn't Yuuris fault at all.

"If you think I'm a liar...think what you want...but you should know better then anyone else that I had no idea..." Yuuri looked out of the window, he hated beeing reminded all the time...by the one he loves the most, tears filled his eyes "Gisela you may go now...you know where to find Shori..." Since Shori was in the castle again, after his little expedition through the kingdom, Yuuri stood up, got dressed and left without saying another word to his fiancé, who was just sitting on the bed watching, he was scared, he'd rather have Yuuri screaming at him then...saying nothing. He knew it was unfair from himself...he knew it's the worst thing he can say to Yuuri...silent tears dropped onto the bed after Yuuri left the room.

"Why did I have to say that..." He let himself fall back onto the bed "I'm sorry Yuuri..." he whipsered into the room.

After 4 hours Yuuri came back, obviously from the sword training with Weller. He dropped his sword onto the floor and sat next to Wolf on the bed "How are you Wolf?" he asked quietly.

"I'm okay..I...I'm sorry Yuuri" he whispered softly.

"I'll get something to eat...you want something too?"

"No...it's okay.."

"But you haven't been in for lunch too" Yuuri walked out of the room again, leaving his fiancé behind.

Seems like...what I said was harder than I thought...Wolf looked at the door waiting for Yuuri to come back. After almost 30minutes Yuuri finally came back, with two plates in his hands, giving one of them to Wolfram.

"I hope you like it..." Yuuri seemed cold, he tried his best to sound as he always did but he constantly thought about that damn party.

"It will, I'm sure...what's up with you Yuuri?"

"Nothing..."

"Where've you been the whole day?"

"Sword training with Conrad...and I had some things to discuss with...someone..."

"With whom?"

"With Shori..."

"What did you talk about?"

"Not you..."

"Yuuri...I...I just wanna know! I wanna know you're alright!"

"But..I'm not...and it wont change that fast..."

"What were you talking about?"  
"Everything that happened at that damn, fucking party...Why you wanna know that anyone...you didn't seem interested in anything..."

"What?"  
"Well...you were the only one never even trying to help...you just kept reminding me...constatly...as if it was my fault that it happened!"

"It's not your fault that you are beautiful...It's not your fault that some people are simply...insane...It's not your fault at all...I didn't mean to give you the feeling that it was...I'm stupid...I know I should've never said it...I know that I shouldn't always remind you on everything..."

Yuuri sat there in silence...what did Wolf know? Nothing...Well it's as much as I know...It's not as if I'd know more than nothing..I can't understand the mind of that guy...neither could Wolf...And none of us ever will be able to understand it...is there even anything to be understood at all? Is there anyone who'd ever understand what someones thinking when he rapes another person...does the one doing it actually understand himself?

It's not my fault...I could've run away just like Murata did...and nothing would've ever happened...I didn't know that person...why did I stay where I was? Why didn't I defend myself...I wasn't much more weak than now...but then..could it happened again...I don't ever wanna be helpless like that again...

"yuuri?" Wolfram looked into the deep black eyes of his king, they looked empty, as if Yuuris soul was just gone for a walk outside..."Yuuri?" he shouted into the maous face, shaking him on one shoulder. 10minutes passed...Wolfs head was burried in his fiancés chest, tears from his eyes directly dropping onto Yuuri.

"Wolf...help me..." soft, slowly spoken, quiet words from Yuuri.

"How can I help you Yuuri...tell me...please!" Wolf was helpless, looking at his fiancé...desperate.

It didn't seem as if he would reply but after some moments "Please...help me..." it sounded desperat, helpless, like a little child...a little child...was he remembering all those things again?

"Yuuri...come to me! I'm always by your side...I'll protect you...noone will ever do anything to you again! I'm here Yuuri...hold onto me...take my hand...my whole body if you need something to hold onto...Nothing will ever happen to you again..." he softly whispered it into Yuuris ear, noticing Yuuris eyes coming back to normal after few words, noticing Yuuri holding onto him as he told him he could "Just talk to me Yuuri...I'll listen to you..." he added softly as Yuuri turned aside to face him.

"Wolfram..." his voice was sad...quiet...almost not there..."please...stay with me!"

Wolf took Yuuri in his arms tightly, but still gentle "I'll always be with you, Yuuri! And nothing will ever change that!"

Comforted by gentle touches of his fiancé Yuuri lay there on the bed, almost falling asleep after some time. But someone knocked on the door, it must've been a few hours that the two boys were beeing there, Gunter came in telling them that dinner was ready, but the two boys didn't even listen.

"Hey, Heika, Wolfram...listen to him when he's talking to you!"

"Shut up Aniue!" Wolfram said softly, quietly to his brother "I heard him...but we wont come down"

"You will...Hahaue had lots of work with the meal!"

"Hahaue? As if she could cook..."

"At least she tried! We awaite you in 10minutes!" Gwendal and Gunter left, Wolfram had no chance to discuss with them.

"Yuuri.." he whispered into the maous ear "wake up, Yuu-chan!"

"What is it?" Yuuri asked, looking into those green eyes, the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"They're waiting for us, we have to go down for dinner."

"Okay...can you help me put that black jacket back on?" Wolf nodded and helped him into it befor dressing himself. He put one hand around Yuurs waist, and guided him downstairs.

He'd totally forgotten about that...today was Yuuris birthday, that's way they had to come there! He was glad he noticed in time, they were just at his old room, where everything he bought was resting until he needed it.

"Yuuri, wait a second I need to get something from my old room!" he went away, it took him less than a minute to find his present, he put it in his pocket and came out of his room again, going into the dinning hall with Yuuri.

"Konban wa Heika!" Cheri cuddeled the maou as always befor she said "happy birthday Yuu-chan!" Yuuri looked around finding the room decorated with black, green and red balloons. On the table was a big black cake, decorated with sugar flowers violet and golden flowers. Around it there were some birthday surprises for him.

"Arigato..."he whispered slowly.

"Come on daddy, open your presents!" Greta said, of course a child like her couldn't wait to know what's in the presents, and pulled Yuuri, and with him Wolfram, towards the table.

Greta took one of the presents and gave it to Yuuri, he unwrapped it and opened it, it was a baseball signed by his favourite player "Arigato Shori!" he said, knowing that he was the only one who could give him something like that.

The next was a...knitted black dressed...pig? and a blue dressed...dog? He guessed it was supposed to be him and Wolfram "Arigato Gwendal!" he said smiling handing it to Greta, like the present befor. The next one was..obviously from cheri, it had some special scent around it that could just be Cheris. It was a parfum...from the flower she named after him. "Arigato Cheri, it smells bautiful!" he said as Greta put the next present in his arms. It was a neckless with the blue stone Conrad once gave him on it, during the fight against Wolfs father the neckless broke and droped to the floor. Conrad stood up and gave it around Yuuris neck "happy birthday Heika" "Arigato Conrad!" Yuuri replied smiling. Gunter gave Yuuri some books of course...and Greta gave him a pillow with a kitty picture on it.

Wolfram handed him his present at last, part of it was already in the room (Cheri sama had taken it with her) it was a beautiful sword, (what else would a soldiers gift be?) it was standing on its blade, the shaft was a mix of Gold and silver, on every end was a black stone looking like the eye of a snake, the shaft to be exactly looked like three snakes intertwined. There also was a neckless hanging around it, it was silver and had a glass bearbee hanging on it, but where it was supposed to be pink it as blood red, it was filled with...Wolframs blood.

"Arigato Wolf" he kissed his fiancé happy.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yuuri?"

"Hai?" the dozy maous reply sounded through the darkness.

"What if...it's not yours?"

"Wolf, you should know better than that! Even if it's not my child...I wouldn't care! Wolf, would you wnat it to be anyone else'?"

"Of course not! Why should I want that? I want..a family with you not with anyone else!"

"See, that's what I want too! So does it really matter whos kid it is? Now sleep, my beauty, you should be awake tomorrow!"

It was the day befor Yuuris and Wolframs Wedding, or well the night befor. They left the decoration to Anissina, Cheri and Greta. Gwendal wanted to help them but Anissina kicked him out, they had some differences, it was about some knitted stuff...that should've been angels, but Anissina said they looked like Kohis and Bearbees mixed together.

Knocking on the door woke them up in the morning "Heika, Wolfram, you should get dressed now and come down!" the familiar dark voice of Wolfs oldest brother came through the door.

"Good morning Yuuri..."

"Ohayo Wolf!" he kissed the blonde softly.

They took a bath together befor they put on their suits. Yuuri, his usual black clothes, just with a dark red cape over his shoulders. Wolfram wore almost the same, without the cape of course.

They went out together, stepping into the little chapel, it looked beautiful in there, everything was enlighted by candels, on the floor were roses on the edges of the carpet in the middle, everything was decorated with flowers, the soft scent of the beautiful golden flower Yuuri liked so much lingered in the air.

As they reached Ulrike, there was a red velvet cussion behind her and two glasses with red liquid in them, on the cussion was a silver pot like thing with ash in it and two golden objects.

Yuuri turned to face Wolfram, he smiled at him befor looking around the room, he had some sort of strange feeling about everything, but then he noticed his parents sitting around Shori and the feeling vanished, he still was excited but he was relieved that his family was there.

Both were now facing Ulrike "Good morning Heika, von Bielefeld kyo" the old woman made a short bow "We all now why we are here today, Shibuya Yuuri and von Bielefeld Wolfram, after a long time of doubt and proving their love for eachother, they admitted to finally marry today!" she paused looking around the room "All of you are here, because you love the two boys standing here, the two whoms first meeting we all remember very well."

Conrad almost laughed a bit remembering their first meeting...Yuuri on the ground, fallen from the horse' back, Wolf standing in the doorway...and the only comment said then...'bishounen'...smiling he looked back at Ulrike.

"Every fire needs someone who controls it, this fire soul obviously found the one who's able to keep it safely. Every waterflow needs someone to look after it" she smiled at Yuuri "Every broken soul will find the correct soul to fix it!"

She looked down shortly and got on " Two hearts,...alone they feel broken, lonely and sad, but together they are strong, whole again, like it is expected to be. The two of them have proven often that they are made for eachother, that they would do everything for eachother, for the kingdom and for their relationship." The woman paused again befor looking at everyone again "As you all know the two of them here...Does anyone want to say something against their wedding?" She paused, the three standing there looked around, glad that noone dared to say anything, Wolf of course had some 'talk and die' look on his face, befor smiling back at Ulrike again, innocently.

"Well, then we should go on now" she handed the two glasses to them "This is the red wine, symbolizing the blood, the hearts that want to be bound together today, fo rthe rest of their lifes beating side by side, understanding eachother, caring for eachother, protecting eachother! May you drink now!" she smiled again waiting for them to empty their glasses and put them back onto the table.

Yuuri and Wolf smiled at one another befor emptying the glass, both happy it was just filled one inch high...the wine didn't taste that good...or they are just to young to be used to alkohol... but no matter what it was, both tried to smile, tried not to look disgusted as they put down the glasses again.

"Poor Heika"

"Poor Yuu-chan"

Quiet whispers like this were going through the rows, everyone noticed that they disliked what they had to drink.

"May all be quiet now!" Ulrike was talking again turning back from lighting the candels around the ash-filled-bowl "The main part, probably all of you are waiting for by now, does any of you two want to say anything?" Since the two boys weren't asked about anything or even allowed to come close to the chapel she couldn't know if they want or not.

Yuuri swallowed hard befor looking at his almost husband...or wife? Can someone be sure about which role he has in Yuuris mind? "Wolf...I'm sorry...I know I've hurt you pretty often since I came here, I know that you truly didn't deserve my treatment most of the time...I dont kno why you even staye with me all this time...everyone else would've left me without another word...honestly...I've no clue why you you are still with me..I just know that I'm glad you are...I'm glad you've always been...kindhearted enough to forgive me...for beeing so stupid not to notice how much I love you...Arigato Wolf..."

A single tear runing down his cheek only showed Wolfram more that Yuuri really meant what he said. He didn't know what he should respond...he was speechless from the maous words.

"Yuuri...I know that I didn't always show my love for you...the right way. You were always so kind hearted, caring...gentle...brave...you always seem to know what to do, and no matter what you do..it always seems to be the right thing...I know that somehow pretty much bad things are happenig to you, but I promise, as long as I can, I will protect you, nothing will happen to you again, as long as I'm by your side! I know I can't...undo everything that happened to you until now, but I can still try to help you getting along with everything and living the life you always wanted to have." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, gently wiped away by Yuuris hands.

Ulrike smiled softly, touched by the words from the two boys "Now that the two of them finally said, what they wanted to tell eachother..." she looked at Yuuri "Shibuya Yuuri, do you want to marry Wolfram von Bielefeld now, and stay together for the rest of your life, no matter what happens?"

"Yes..." he said looking into Wolframs deep green eyes.

Looking at Wolfram she said softly "Von Bielefeld Wolfram, do you want to marry Yuuri Shibuya now, and stay together for the rest of your life, no matter what happens?"

"Yes, of course I want!" he said smiling as he looked into Yuuris dark eyes.

From the bowl now came a bird like sound, a beautiful singing they've never herd befor, as they looked there they saw a beautiful golden-orange-red bird fly out, the long tail looked like fire as it was flying through the chapel befor it anded on Ulrikes shoulder. It was a phoenix of course, it was big in comparison to every bird Yuuri had ever seen befor. Ulrike peted the birds head softly holding the other hand under him, two golden objects came out landing on her hand.

Wolfram took the one from her he bought for Yuuri putting it on his finger, he smiled as he saw how perfect the ring fitted his beloved...husband, smiling even more as Yuuri put the other ring on his finger.

"May you kiss eachother now." The words meant a suggestion but it obviously was a demand.

Somehow it surprised him that Wolf didn't grab him immediatly, but he liked the thought of a shy innocent looking Wolf. He reached out for the blondes face gently pulling him closer, their lips met, soft and hot as if they were melting together, gently Yuuri parted Wolfs lips with his tongue, sliding it into Wolf, playing with his tongue. None of them cared who was watching them now, they had their eyes closed, their ears seemed shut, nothing was around them, it was like they'd be standing there alone, as if noone else but them would exist.

As they broke from their kiss again and opened their eyes, looking into eachothers eyes, they whispered at eachother, at the same time:

"I love you!"

Everyone else in the chapel congratulated them, it wasn't like they would've listened to anything. Outside there was already everything prepared for the party.

"Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan, come here, the cake is waiting." Yuuris mother shouted happyly.

"No...Wolf..please..." Yuuri begged his beloved, he wanted to be alone with him.

"We'll just cut that thing into pieces and then we'll leave, okay?"

For the first time Yuuri found Wolf caring so much, he'd never seen Wolf like that, but that was just making him want Wolfram more...right now "It's useless to keep begging huh?" Wolfs answer was a soft smile and his hand grabbing Yuuri and pulling him with him.

Yuuri just stood behind Wolf, hands around his waist, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

After 30minutes everyone seemed to be pleased.

"Come with me Wolf...please!" Wolf finally gave inand followed Yuuri into the castle, upstairs into their room. Yuuri pushed Wolf into the room, closing the door behind them, locking it. He held Wolf and pushed him against the door, holding him there with his entire body, kissing him passionate. As he kissed his neck he opened the blondes shirt slowly, listening to the soft moans, the hot air reaching his ear making himself moan. The blonde softly pushed Yuuri off him and onto the bed,he left his shirt on the floor befor he climbed on top of the black haired boy kissing him gently moving downwards slowly, unbottoning his shirt. He kissed Yuuris sweet soft pinkish nipples, softly sucking on them moving his tongue in circles around them befor moving down with his tongue drawing on the others stomach until he reached Yuuris pants. He was pulled back up hot kisses exchanged as Yuuri opened Wolframs pants, afterwards his own pants. He stroked over Wolfs sides, moving down moving the pants down until they were hanging around his knees. Wolf took them off and let them down to the floor befor lying on top of Yuuri again, feeling their heats pressing against eachother, wanting more...

"You really wanna do that Yuuri?" Wolf didn't want the maou to appear again, he wanted Yuuri, and if he couldn't have him, he didn't want to do this.

Yuuri let his pants drop onto Wolfs, turned around, on top of Wolf he whispered softly against his neck "I want you Wolf...I wont let him appear...I want you..and I wont share you with him!" he kissed his way down, slowly, covering the other with hot kisses until he reached his boxers, he took care not to hurt his husband while he moved them out of the way and let them drop down onto the floor too. He kissed the others waist softly from one side to the other, back to the middle, kissing the hottest and hardest part on Wolfs body gently, sucking on it softly, enjoying Wolfs moans as they reached his ears.

"Do you want me Wolf?" Yuuri whispered, he knew Wolf wasn't like that, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes...I want you..." Wolf moaned...moving his thigh up and down.

"Shall I suck on you...slowly...softly...?" he moved his hand over the blondes cock.

"Do it Yuuri...please!" he begged, he bit his lip trying to keep himself from moaning the others name loudly as he felt the hot tongue licking the precum off him, befor Yuuris hot mouth closed over the head of his cock sucking it deeper into his mouth, letting it slide out only to suck it in even harder. Wolf moaned deeply, pressing his head into the pillows his eyes closed, his hands holding the blanket tightly, burrying his nails in the bed.

"Yuuri...I can't...argh" he moaned loudly shooting his seed down Yuuris throat befor he could finish his sentence. Yuuri swallowed it befor anything could drip onto Wolfs stomach.

Yuuri moved up to kiss Wolf tenderly.

"Yuuri..please.."

"What?" he knew what he meant but again he wanted to hear it from him, he loved it when Wolf was talking about that...

"Fuck me Yuuri...please!" The blonde boy said as he felt Yuuris finger circling around his anus slowly.

"Anything to please you honney!" Yuuri replied smiling, he lifted his hand back up stroking the others lips with his finger. Wolf opened his mouth closing it around Yuuris finger, sucking on it, licking over it, befor Yuuri pulled it back out, placing it at Wolfs entrance again.

"Relax Wolf!" he breathed into the blondes ear befor slowly entering, pushing his finger in deeper, moving in and out slowly. Feeling Wolfs cock getting hard again, he pushed the second finger into him. For a moment Wolf forgot to breath, he took one hand from Yuuris neck grabbing something from under the bed, puting it onto his hand befor reaching out for Yuuris cock, slowly rubbing it onto it. It was still cold, but Yuuri didn't say anything, he just looked into Wolfs eyes.

"Take me Yuuri!" Wolf moaned, pulling Yuuri closer as he kissed him. The black haired boy pulled his fingers out, guiding his crotch into the blonde, slowly pushing it into him, watching him carefully, so he wouldn't hurt him.

Wolf bit his lower lip as Yuuri moved back up befor going back deep into the blonde slowly..up again...Wolf held onto Yuuris butt quickly pulling him closer, making Yuuri thrust into him, fast and hard, both moaned as Yuuri hit that very special point inside of Wolfram.

Sweaty bodys shining in the soft sunrays that entered through the curtains, moving with eachother...in eachother. Smooth moans, low whispers, deep groans flowing around the room...hands entangled...the blonde hair burried deep in a pillow, the chest covered by black hair, hot air on his neck...

"Wolfram..." The black haired head lifted , was thrown into the neck as he thrusted into the blonde, filling his cum into him, both moaning deeply, Wolf came for the second time, shooting his load all over their stomachs, Yuuri collapsed onto him quickly breathing in the cold air that filled the room around them.

"I love you Yuuri" Wolf whispered breathless.

Rolling off Wolfram, lying on his side, one hand around Wolfs waist "I love you too Wolfram..." he stroked his chest looking at him...his beautiful green eyes shining in the light of the sunset.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuuri...I'm glad that-"

"Shhh...don't Wolf..." It was the morning after their wedding..or after their wedding night, they haven't been out of their bed since they were running into it after their wedding. Gwendal had already knocked and yelled for them a few times, just like Gunter, Conrad and Cheri. But either they were...busy...or they were sleeping in eachothers arms."don't say anything about it...I just want to enjoy the time with you here...watching your eyes glitter in the moonlight...your soft lips shining in the sunlight...your creamy white skin shining out of the darkness...your stomach moving up and down under my hand...your crotch 'jumping' against the blanket everytime I come close to him..." he whispered into the blondes ear, watching the smile that formed on those beautiful red lips.

"Yuuri..." he moved his tongue over the others lips, pulling Yuuri closer, kissing him passionate, their tongues circling around eachother playfully.

"HEIKA! You need to get to work!" an annoyed scream from Gwendals deep voice came through the door.

"Go and play with Gunter, Aniue!" Wolf answered angry, it was his usual type of reaction towards his brother since he knows he's pragnent.

"Gwen, please go" Yuuri said befor the brothers could start their usual fights, as he noticed Wolfs lips parting he put a finger on his lips "Shhhh...please Wolf...don't do that!" Yuuri begged, he knew it was useless somehow...but he always hoped that Wolf would react to his pleading...and that Gwen would be gone.

"Heika, you need to come and get to work..." Yuuri sighed as the deep voice entered the room again...it was useless to say anything.

"Get lost, Aniue, I think the maou can decide himself what he needs to do!"

Yuuri didn't want to listen to that anymore, he wanted to be alone with Wolf, he didn' want the beautiful time they spent together end like that, but there was nothing he could do against it, he looked at his husband once again...but it seemed as if it was a different person than the whole last day. Yuuri stood up and went to the bathroom in silence, he just wanted to escape the situation he didn't want to be in now.

Sitting infront of the bathtube that slowly filled itself with water, moving his hand in the water from side to side, trying to forget the screams that filled his room befor he went into the bathroom. After putting some soap into the bathtube he slowly climbed into the water.

"Yuuri?" Cautious Wolfram entered the small room.

"Hai?" Yuuri replied without even looking at him.

"I'm sorry..." he stepped forward, coming closer to the other boy, only to see the sad and hurt look on his face.

"Why do you have to do this all the time? I just wanted the time we have together to be...wonderful...I mean it was...but I didn't want it to end like that! Why couldn't you just ignore him? Why can't you just stop this fighting with your brother? It doesn't help anyone and it wont change anything!"

Wolf knew he was right, and it hurt to hear it like that...it hurt himself to know that he hurts the person he loves more than anything with that "I...didn't mean to...to hurt you Yuuri...I..." a single tear rolled down his cheek, usually it would've been wiped away from Yuuri, but Yuuri just sat there silent.

"Wolfram...I beg you all the time to stop it, I try to comfort you, but..one word from your brother's enough...and I can't reach you anymore...no matter what I do!" he bit his lip...blood dropped into the water.

"I...I don't know why Yuuri...I didn't even want to respond at first...but it was like..someone else was speaking..."

"Well, to me it was you who was speaking...Wolf I can't take your fights anymore! I don't wanna hear you two fighting all the time! Please tell me Wolf...honestly...what shall I do to make that stop? I'd do anything so I don't have to listen to that stupid fights anymore..." he let his head fall back onto the towel that was in his neck, the blood from his lip runing down his chin, his neck...his chest..into the water...always followed by Wolfs eyes.

"I don't know..I don't think...there's anything you could do, it's not your fault Yuuri!"

"Wolf...what do want?" he didn't want to hear that, he knew it wasn't his fault...

"I..." Wolfs body was shaking "I don't wanna see him...I want to be away from him...but I know that it's not possible...I know that you need his help..."

"Wolfram... it doesn't matter if I need his help or not, if you can't be comfortable...calm...and yourself if he's around...we'll have to find a way to get out for a bit!" he pulled Wolf into the water, massaging his neck gently.

"But how? We can't even be alone for a day without him shouting around..."

"We're married Wolfram...I don't know about Shin Makoku...but...honeymoon is something that just married people usually do after their wedding...spending some time away from their families and friends, just beeing somewhere alone... without anyone else around...I think that would be the best way to get away from everything for a while!"

"Nice idea...but can you just leave everything here behind? Do you think they'd be okay with it?"

"It's not something they have to be okay with! Besides, I'm the maou right? I can decide pretty good what to do by myself! And if I wanna spend a wonderful week alone with my husband...then I'll do exactly that! Don't worry about them now okay!" Wolf hadn't even noticed until now that he was getting hard,...and that Yuuri was stroking it gently. He let himself sink into Yuuris arms, leaning against his chest, his eyes closed. Moaning softly he turned his head and kissed Yuuri tenderly befor he turned to face him and pulled Yuuri on top of him. He was glad Yuuri hadn't put that much water into the bathtub, the black haired didn't even spent a moment for beeing surprised, as far as he knew Wolfram it was obvious that he would be pulled over him.

"Wolf...no..." he looked into those green eyes, for this once exactly kowing what was going on behind them.

"Yuu-" but he was silenced by Yuuri...this time it didn't sound as kind as befor...

"Iie!" he looked into Wolfs eyes again, he didn't want to hurt him...or refuse him..if this had really been his wish..."I wont do it Wolfram!"

"But why?" Wolf asked in a way Yuuri'd never seen it befor, innocent, hurt, sad...

"You know pretty well why Wolf!" he stroked over the blondes cheek kissing his tears away gently.

Of course Wolf knew it, but would he really want to admit doing something stupid like that?

"I'm sorry" Wolf let himself sink deeper into the water, he still hated it when someone saw him crying, but Yuuri just pulled him back and kissed him befor he climbed out of the water, covering himself with a towel that hung on his hips, and could drop off easily.

"I'll go and tell Cheri about our little vacation...until I'm back...look for a nice place we will be going, okay?" he didn't wait for answer, he just went back into their bedroom...

"Gwendal! What do you want here?"

"Tell you that you better come now..."

"So that you've done that now, please leave!"

"Heika" Gunter storme into the room...nosebleeding as he saw Yuuri just in a towel..."What happened to you?" he asked wide eyes inspecting Yuuris bruises.

"None of your buisness!" Yuuri said, blushing a bit, it were scratches Wolf had left on his body...or well on his back.

"Out now! Both of you!" Yuuri shouted at them, but they seemed to busy inspecting the scraches and bruises Wolf had left on him...bruises well...it were more...love bites...that were spread all over his chest. He went a few steps back, now standing in the doorway to the bathroom again, holding his towel to keep it from falling to the floor.

"Heika, we need you to sign some papers now..." Gunter said breathless walking closer to Yuuri.

"No, not n- Gunter be care-" to late Gunter already stumbled over the clothes on the floor, he wanted to hold onto Yuuri, but he grabbed the towel...was it really in accident?...and fell to the floor with it. Making Yuuri stumbel backwards hitting the door with his head. "GUNTER! LEAVE NOW, BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT OF HERE!" Yuuri shouted...feeling the blood running down his spine.

"Hei-" Gwen wanted to say something, but there was no way to not obey Yuuri now.

"GET OUT! FASTLY, OR YOU'LL DIE...IN A PAINFUL WAY!" If looks could kill, both of them alrady would be dead, but nosebleeding Gunter sat on the floor...obviously looking at Yuuris...we all know pretty well where he looked...Gwen pulled gunter up and left with him, he'd never thought that Yuuri could get that mad, and scare him like that.

As the door closed behind them he let himself sink to the floor using the towel like a blanket. Wolf slowly opened the door, his eyes widened as he saw blood running down, following the tracks he found Yuuri on the floor, blood on his back.

"What happened Yuuri?" he asked scared, while he took a small towel, put water onto it and cleaned the blood from Yuuris back.

"Gwen and Gunter were here..he stumbeld over our clothes...pulled my towel down and I fell against the door..but nevermind...I'm okay Wolf...don't worry."

"Yuuri...your head's still bleeding!" he carefully held the towel against the wound, trying not to hurt Yuuri.

"It's okay Wolfram...I'll just visit Gisela on my way to Cheri..."

As Yuuri was fully dressed he kissed Wolf and left the room, closing the door carefully, holding onto the wall as he walked towards the stairs...with every step...it was...getting...darker...black...infront of...his eyes, and he fell...down...hitting his head...lying...helpless...

"Yuuri!" Wolf screamed as he heard someone falling down the stairs, quikly closing the button of his pants he ran out of their room.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyara-chans notes for you: I just want to say sorry for ending the last chapter like that, I wanted to upload it befor I go for a few days! But, I was a nice girl so I wrote a few chapters while I was away! 12, 13 and 14! Hope this isn't to much for you at once! Have fun reading, and don't forget to leave a review for me! Arigato gozaimasu!

"Yuuri!" Wolf screamed as he heard someone falling down the stairs, quickly closing the button of his pants he ran out of their room. "Yuuri?" he sat on his knees next to Yuuri, after he'd pulled him to the floor, away from the stairs, he held the black haired boys head in his hands, noticing the blood that was still coming out of the wound. He let the head of his husband rest in his lap, not thinking about his white shirt getting soaked with blood.

"Why-Yuu-chan" Yuuris mother came closer to the two boys "What happened?"

Crying Wolf told her what had happened befor Yuuri fell down the stairs..."Please...can you...get Gisela here..."

"No, stay by your son...I'll get her...somehow it's my fault anyway..." Gwendal held the woman on her shoulder down, befor he hurried off to get Gisela there.

"Yuuri..." gently the blonde stroked the others cheek "Please..wake up Yuuri..."

The mother held Wolf in her arms, trying to comfort him a bit, eventhough he still looks pretty even when he's crying, noone really wants to see him crying, it is such an unusual sight of the prince.

"I already heard what happened...He'll be okay Wolf, don't worry! He'd never leave you alone, at least, not for a long time..."

"As if...he could decide what will happen..."

"You were always the one telling everyone that they can decide if they die or not...don't you remember that anymore? You always said that someone will just die if he's got nothing to live for! And as far as I know, Yuuri has a reason to live...you!" while she was healing the wound on Yuuris head she tried to comfort Wolf...and somehow she was the only one, next to Weller...for some srange reason..., that actually could do that. "Help me get him into his bed, I'd like to have him at the infirmary but he dislikes it there...to be honest I can understand that pretty well, it isn't that exciting there..." She carefully held Yuuris head while Wolf brought him into their room.

"Do you think...he'll forget...everything when he wakes?" Wolf asked looking at Yuuri...he looked like he was sleeping...

"No...I don't think he'll forget everything, but I hope he'll forget some things again..."

"He told you?"

"No..Gwendal did...a few days ago. I'll leave him to you now, I'll come back in a few hours to look for him again. I don't think he'll wake up til then, but when he wakes, send someone down for me, please!" As Wolf nodded she stood up and went to the door "Oh...Wolfram..I almost forgot...it's Yuuris child!"

"You mean..the maous..." he said, a sad look on his face.

"No...it's Yuuris...you're right the maou and him are different persons but after testing it a few times there's no doubt that it's Yuuris child!" with that Gisela and everyone else left the room closing the door, leaving behind a confused and sad prince.

"How can you always surprise me Yuuri...and how the hell did you do that?" he asked, more himself than he asked Yuuri, he knew he's not going to answer anyway.

Seven days have passed and Yuuri still didn't show a sign that he was waking up. Wolfram had spent every free minute he had sitting next to Yuuri. Greta was staying bith Geigen Hube and his wife, nobody wanted her to worry about her father. When Wolf wasn't with Yuuri he was usually kept busy by his soldiers, but not in the past 5 days, he was forced, as the "wife" of the maou to do everything Yuuri had to do usually, it was horrible for him, beeing kept in a small room with a big window seeing the soldiers outside training their skills. Now knwing what Yuuri had to do all the time, and he still found time to spend with Greta and him, he felt horrible for always telling him that he didn't do anything anyway and that he should care about his family more. Gwendal told him that Yuuri always spent 2 hours with Gunter and had to do a lot more in his office than he had to do now. He fet so stupid for beeing so mean to Yuuri all this time, he didn't have much free time doing half the work Yuuri did, he would have no time left if he would do everything, 'and what made it even more horrible is to know that through the window you could look outside and you know you can't go outside, he must've seen me and Greta everyday...' At least working kept him busy and he had not much time to think about Yuuri. He did that enough when he was lying in their bed, next to him every night.

"Come in" leaning over some boring papers Wolfram looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Ohayo Wolfram!" Shori entered the room slowly "How are you?"

"I'm okay...just...Yuuris work sucks...but I'll get along with it until Yuuri can do it again...I have to..."

"How is he?"

"I don't know...Gisela says, apart from his unconciousness he's okay."

"I heard...it's his child then?"

"Yeah...it is, I'm glad it is, I don't know what I would've done if it was Aniues...or even worse...yours..."

"Arigato Wolfram! At least it would've been Shibuyas child then...and not your brothers...but anyway...what would've made it so bad if it was mine?"

"Exactly that! I couldn't look at Yuuri anymore if it was yours...betraying him's bad enough...but with his own brother..."

"As if you ever betrayed him!"

"As if you would know a damn thing, Shibuya!"

"Which 'damn thing' don't I know huh?"

"I won't tell my enemies a fucking thing!"

"Enemy? Don't ever call me that again! Your enemies are worse than me, I know that, the difference is just that they fight with swords...I dislike fighting like that! I don't think you must be very intelligent or strong for that"

"Yeah, you do? Then come with me tomorrow! I'm going to lead my troups to the borders of our land, Gwen will be there too! We want to end that befor it begins, we know they don't have enough troups anyway! We'll buy sword for you, then you'll see how 'not strong' sword fighters are!"

"What the...no! Do you think I want to die? There are way more than one...!"

"Stupid prick...it's not like you gotta fight everyone at once! That's Yozaks style though...but nevermind...you have no idea what the term 'war' means I guess... Older then Yuuri you are, but way more stupid and naive than him...and more of a hennachoko than him too!"

"I know you are a soldier Wolf...but.I haven't seen that you'd be strong though...I haven't seen any muscles on your arms...neck...or anywhere else, I'd say Yuuri is stronger than you!"

"You would? Then you're wrong! Wanna try a fight against me then? To let me show you that I AM strong!"

"If you want to...I don't care...I've heard Yuuri won although it was the first time he held a sword in his hands..."

"Yeah...he wo because he's the maou...that's a difference, so to be exactly, I lost against the maou, not against Yuuri! Well anyway...I'll see you tonight...you know where I guess...and now leave you damn, filthy, human!"

"Of course, I'll be there tonight..." he softly lay a hand on the blonde mazokus cheek "I'd love to see you later"

"Get lost..." Wolf couldn't hide how disgusted he was from Shoris touches and his words.As Shori opened the door Gunter stormed into the office.

"Wolfram...Heika is..." he was breathless from running around in the castle.

"Arigato Gunter!" Wolf said and hurried off to his and Yuuris bedroom, hoping that Yuuri was awake and nothing happened to him, but he stopped at the doorway, looking around befor he entered.

"Why did you send Gunter to me?" he looked at Yuuris mother, coming closer as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Wolf..." a weak voice came from the bed.

"Yuuri!" he fell to his knees next to the bed, holding Yuuris hands gently.

"Wolf...why am I lying here?"

"Because...you fell down the stairs..."

"Oh...I see..."

Yuuri seemed different...probably it was because he was weak but "Yuuri what's wrong?"

"Nothing...why should...something be wrong?"

Did he just imagine that? "I don't know...I just had the feeling...nevermind..can you remember everything?"

"Yeah...I guess...I can..." To Wolf, Yuuri still seemed different than befor, something was different, he just didn't know what.

"I'll have a look at his majesty, is thatokay Wolfram?" Gisela had entered the room, Wolf just nodded slowly and went to the window on the other side of the room, followed by Yuuris mother.

"What do you think about Wolf-chan?"

"Nothing..." he paused deciding wether to tell her or not "He's strange..."

"Yeah...but I guess...he'll be as he always was...we'll just have to give it some time."

"Wolfram..." Gisela walked over to them slowly "I probably shouldn't have listened but, Yuuri's not strange...he's sick...and a bit confused about everything."

"He's sick? What do you mean...why? He hasn't done anything..."

"I know, I don't know why he's sick...but his heart's beating almost twice as fast as it should, he has fever and his head's still injured...and lying here for a week didn't make it better. Better watch over him a bit Wolf...You always eat up here anyway, so you'll have to watch that he's eating too. And better don't mention Gwendal infront of him...seems like he's mad at him for some reason. If his fever isn't gone tomorrow, send someone to tell me. For no I can't do much more for him!" Confused Wolf stood there and listened as Gisela quickly told him that...'why does she always talk so much...' and with that she was gone again.

"I'll leave you alone now, I'll tell Gwendal and Gunter that they shall do Yuuris job for a while, and I'll get your meal up here in a few minutes." She smiled at Wolfram, he knew it was faked but he tried to smile back at her, softly whispering "Arigato" to her as he walked back to Yuuri.

When she opened the door he added something "Could you tell Shori to forget about what I told him...for now..." she nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Wolf...don't look like that...you know...I don't wanna see you crying...I can't stand that..."

"I'm not crying...I'm not a wimp like you!"

"For sure...why would someone think...the water in your eyes would be tears..."

"Why would someone think I'd cry because of some wimp..."

"Why did you even marry me if I'm that much of a wimp?"

That hurt...Wolf knew that it must hurt Yuuri always beeing called a wimp, but he didn't even mean it anymore...not when he was saying it to Yuuri...

"Because I love you Yuuri...I...I don't mean it like that..."

"You just like to call me that huh? You should better think about your words Wolf..."

"I know...I'm sorry Yuuri...I.." should he really tell him now?

"What is it Wolf?"

"It's your kid..."

"That's a good thing I guess?"

"Yeah..."

"Wolf...be honest...somethings wrong with you...why don't you wanna tell me?"

"It's nothing you should worry about!"

Yuuri grabbed the blondes hand holding it tightly "Wolf...in a relationship...shouldn't it be like that? Am I not supposed to help you, to listen to you, to care about you?

"It's just...I don't know how...Gisela said that the maou and you are two different people...in everyway..."

"I don't know Wolf..."

"Somehow I think...probably it would've been better..."

"You don't really want it to be your brothers?"

"Well...somehow it would be better...I mean..."

"Please Wolfram...shut up now...I don't want to hear that..."

"Yuuri...I..."

"Wolfram...go down...it's time for dinner...I think you're hungry..."

Wolf knew he hurt Yuuri...again...and he didn't even know why, was it really like that? Would he really want Gwens child? No, of course not...he just wanted anwers, answers he knew he would never get.


	13. Chapter 13

"Heika!"

"Hai?" Yuuri was still sick, even Gisela didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to stay in his room any longer so he decided to go to his work again, leaving Wolf to his soldiers, and his thoughts, secretly hoping that Wolf would tell him that he didn't mean what he said. But now 3 days have passed and Wolf didn't say a word to that anymore.

"Wolfram's gone..." Gwendal stood infront of the desk, he just came back from the borders of Shin Makoku...ad Wolf was supposed to be with him.

"What? What happened? I thought...you said this wouldn't be anything to worry about!"

"I know what I said, well we don't know what army it was, but they had many soldiers there and Wolfrm was the first to come there...he was pretty upset by something...I don't know what but he was like that since you woke up...well whatever, he and his soldiers started to fight..but when I came there an hour later one of the Bielefeld soldiers told me that my brother vanished...he said that he was kidnapped by someone, at the moment our soldiers are trying to find out who kidnapped him..."

"Useless...it was Belal..or well one of his soldiers maybe...he sent us someone telling us that he'll get Wolf...and that it's on me if I get him back safe or not..."

"When did you recieve that message, Heika?"

"Yesterday evening...I told Wolf when I came back to our room..but he simply ignored it..."

"What's up with him anyway, Heika?"

"My name's still Yuuri...After I woke up..he told me that...it's my child..well everyone ould think he'd be happy about that...but he's not..."

"What? He always said that he'd want it to be yours...more than anything..."

"He's a liar...He said he wanted it to be yours...Well...and then I got mad...but I didn't say anything to him about it anymore...that day I just sent him down for dinner...and when he came back...I claimed to be sleeping..."

"You should talk to eachother...Yuuri...I don't think he really wants that...I mean...he told Shori...that he couldn't even look at you anymore if it was mine or Shoris..."

"Yeah...probably he just doesn't want to look at me...I mean, I don't know why it's mine...it's not like I would really know what happened too...but he could simply ask the maou...instead of beeing angry at me, and trying to hurt me!"

"Yeah...maybe you're right...but t the moment we should better figure out how to get him back here"

"Yes, can you get Yozak and Conrad here please..."

"Heika!" he nodded and left Yuuri alone in his small office.

"Where am I?" Wolf asked, for the first time in his life he looked horrible, his face was covered with blood, blood coming out of the wounds on his head and forehead, his clothes were soaked in blood, his sword was gone, his hands tied up on the wall on every side of his head.

"You shouldn't care about that now, little prince!" Belal and two Guards stood infront of him "You should better care about...what happens if Yuuri wont be here in time! I sent him a message..he has 2 days to come here, if he isn't here then...you are useless for us..but he'll never get you back!"

"Yuuri..." he glared at the man "Pakemono! Why are you doing that?"

"To get rid of your beloved Heika! Guards watch for him, and don't let anyone to him, noone but me!"

"Yes sir!"

Now Wolf truly was alone...'Yuuri...I'm sorry...' his thoughts drifted off...thinking about Yuuri...it made him sad, now that he was left alone, he had the chance to think about what he did to Yuuri...how could he do that? 'Why did I have to say that...Yuuri...please...forgive me'

"What do you mean 'We can't go there'?"

"Yuuri, please calm down, you are the maou, but the arstrocrates think it's a stupid thing to go there, just because he wishes it!"

"Conrad, he's your brother! You know he's dead when we don't go there and get him back by ourselfes!"

"Try to tell the aristocrates, I know that Yuuri, but what shall I do..."

"How about obeying your Maous will!"

"Yuuri...you can't!"

"As the maou...I expect you to follow my orders Conrad!"

"Heika...I am sorry but I can not follow ths order!"

"If you say so, Weller kyo! Now leave my office...Gwendal, Yozak...if you think so too you can now leave ths office with him!" Conrad and Gwendal at the same time left the room.

"So Yozak?"

"I can't leave you alone Yuuri! It's not like I ever listened to the aritocrates anyway! So, have you got a plan how to get him out there yet?"

"Somehow...Let's get the horses..."

They were riding for almost 10 hours until they finally reached Belals castle.

"Belal's awaiting us!" Yozak told the Guards, he faked a smile at them. They nodded slowly and let us pass. They let their horses outside about 10minutes away from the castle.

"You know what to do Yozak?"

"Hai...you really want to do that? I wouldn't like to be the one telling Wolfram you died for him..."

"I'm not thinking on dieing today...for me it's a bad day for dieing! Just do as I told you! And if I die...you know what to do? Just make sure Wolf comes home safely!"

"Hai, I do as you wish Yuuri...even if I dislike the thought of letting you die!"

"Doesn't matter! Come on now..."

They walked around in the castle until they reached the door they were looking for...not Belals it was the one to the prison cells.

"Do you really think it's the only way Yuuri?"

"Are we strong enough to fight all his guards while running out of his office to the prison cells and trying to get to our horses? Do you think he'll be able to run? I don't think he's goe with them on his own will, without fighting them...that wouldn't be Wolfs style!"

Yozak nodded slowly and let out a sigh befor kicking the door open and running down the stairs with Yuuri.

The cell wasn't hard to find, it was the only with 4 guards infront of them, as they came closer one ran past them, alarming Belal.

"Yuuri!" Wolfs voice sounded from inside the cell.

"Shut up Bielefeld!" the guard shouted kicking the young boy in his stomach.

Yuuri usually would show his reaction but he still seemed calm, he just slowly walked towards the guards.

"What do you want with him? You wanted me? Here I am, and now let the prince go!"

Yozak looked confused "Heika, no!" he yelled at him.

"No comment Yozak!" he said as the guards took his hands and held him, so he wouldn't run off.

"Yuuri, no...that's not"

"Wolfram, that's none of your buisness!"

"Shut up I said" Belal arrived as the guard kicked Wolf right between his legs, an awful scream left the blondes lips.

'Sorry Wolf...' Yuuri thought to himself, as Belal wanted to push Yuuri into the cell, the familiar blue aura was around Yuuri...his hair longer than befor...

"Why are you capturing an innocent?" the maous deep voice came to Belals ears.

As everyone was staring at Yuuri, Yozak untied Wolfram "I'm sorry" he whispered "Yuuri had no other idea how to get the maou to appear...we had to make them hurt you...come with me, leave them to Yuuri!"

Wolfram looked at Yozak "I can't let him here...he'll die..."

But Wolf couldn't do anything against beeing carried outside by Yozak, to many times has he been hurt in the past day. Yuuri watched them leave, the guards on the floor Belal couldn't get past Yuuri anyway.

The last thing Wolf saw was one of the guards appearing behind the maou befor Yozak and him had left the room and were heading towards Yozaks horse.

"We have to help him!"

"No, Wolfram! You can't even move! Besides Yuuri ordered me that no matter what happens, I should get you back to the castle safely..."

"But-"

"No, Wolfram! Trust him, he'll come back to you...he always did, didn't he? Just believe in him, he'll come back to you!"

"Yozak... I don't think he really cares if he comes back to me!"

A low laugh came from Yozak who had his head resting on Wolfs shoulder "You know...when he heard that you were captured, he woud have gone right away, you've no idea what he did as your brothers told him to stay in the castle and wait! Have you ever seen him order anything from anyone? He was ordering them to follow him, as the maou, I've never seen him telling someone to either obey the maous will or leave right away!"

"He did what?"

"I know what you told him...10hours of riding to the castle without beeing seen by anyone...it makes Yuuri talk pretty much...he doesn't really care much if he comes back or not...but I don't think he'll die..."

"I didn't mean it...it's just..."

"I don't really care why you said it, all I know and care about is that you hurt him, and that he was thinking about leaving the castle...since you did never mention it again."

"He..."

"Wolfram, I don't care about your pride you know...but infront of Yuuri you shouldn't act like that...he's young, he's pretty sensitive..."

"I'll talk to him...when he comes back to the castle...Did...Aniue really want to leave me there?"

"Wolfram, I know you love him and he's some kind of role model for you...but yes, I was there, he didn't think about going there for a second!"

"Why didn't Yuuri think about it for one second?"

"Because no matter what you do or what you say, he still loves you! As you said that you really hurt him, but he still loves you and just wants you to be alive and have what you want."

"You think he wont come back, right?"

"Somehow...on our way to the castle after we left the horses...he kept saying I should leave with you as fast as possible, no matter what happens to him...I shouldn't look back or think about it..."

"Yuuri...you can't do that to me...to her..." he held his hand over his stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that to him Wolfram..." he placed his hand over Wolframs "Is she okay?"

"Yes...I think...she is"

"Have you thought about a name yet?"

"Tyara..."

"Sounds nice..."

"Yeah, I heard someone calling out that name when I was on earth...I like it somehow..."

"If Yuuri thinks about leaving you two alone...we'll get him back!"

"Arigato, Yozak...but if he doesn't want to come back..."

"Nonsense...if he's seeing you, he would never want to go anywhere!"

"I just hope you're right Yozak..."

The rest of the ride they spent in silence, both thinking about Yuuri, hoping he'll come back.

"Yozak, where's Yuuri?"

Gwendal didn't seem to be in a good mood...

"He did what you weren't able to do! He didn't hide cowardly behind some desk..."

"Shut up...Where is he?"

"I guess he's on his way back by now"

"You guess? What if something happened to him?"

"Then it was his own choice!Noone, apart Belal forced him to go there, he wanted to do that, and since noone but me would help him..."

"Are you insane? Did you think about the consequences of your doing?"

"No, and even if I think about it, and I had 10hours time to think about anything, I wouldn't ever change my mind...Yuuri's old enough to decide things by himself!"

"If he doesn't come back by tomorrow, we'll go and have a look...bring him to Gisela now...and then you'll tell Yuuris mum and his brother where he is!"

"Shut up Aniue...just because you're a wimp-"

"Wolfram! You better shut up yourself!"

"Why should I?"

"You look awful, better go and-"

"Would you look better, beeing beaten by some guards, tied up in a prison cell like a criminal..."

"Get under the shower Wolfram..." he came closer to his brother and Yozak whispering into the blondes ear "or do you want me to help you?"

"You've done enough, wimp! Yozak may we go, please?"

The older man nodded and gave one of the young boys arms around his neck.

"Wolfram...I'm glad your back safely! Where did you lea-"

"He wanted me to leave with Wolf, we hope he'll be back tonight!"

"Oh, I see, I'm glad someone went to get him back." She said while she healed the wound on Wolfs forehead.

"Gisela...is she okay?"

"I'm sure she is!" She put her hand over his stomach, it began to glow in a soft yellow..."Don't worry about her, she's alright, you should go now and rest a bit! It would be good for you two, and don't worry about Yuuri to much!"

"Yozak..."Gisela held him back as he wanted to go after Wolf had left the room.

"Hai?"

"Take care of him...his child...it's weak, someone kicked him...down there right?" the man nodded slowly "His child got hurt, I healed it a bit, but if he doesn't get his strength back soon..."

"I see...I'll take care of him!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Wolfram? May I come in?"

"Yeah..."

Shori slowly entered the bathroom "Are you okay?"

"Sort of..."

"Where's Yuuri?"

"I don't know...What are you doing?"

Shori came closer to Wolf "Stay calm" he sat down next to the bathtub one hand in it, playing with the water.

"Why did you want to come in?"  
"I wanted to see if you're okay...that's all.."

"Do you...think Yuuri will come back?"

"Of course he will...and if not, I'll kick his ass for leaving a beauty like you!"

"As if you were strong enough to do so..."

"I'm still his older brother..."

"Yeah, his older brother that wanted to fuck his husband"

"I would have done it...if you wanted it..!"

"I still don't want that Shori..."

"I know, sad thing huh?" he let his hand wander in the water through the bubbles, 'accidently' letting it slip between Wolfs legs, pulling it back quickly as he heard Wolf cry catlike. "what is it?"

"Nothing..." why should he tell him?

"Come on, Would you cry like that if it didn't hurt you?"

"The guards kicked me right there, okay...now you know it...so leave me alone."

"No I wont... I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh shut up! If you wanna do something get Yuuri back..."

"If you tell me how, I'd do anything to see you happy!"

"He's your brother, figure it out yourself..."

"If I should figure it out myself...I always choose the easiest way..."  
"And that would be?"

Smiling he leanedd forward towards his ear whispering "Taking away what belongs to him.." the hand that was in the water slowly stroking over Wolfs bruised chest.

"As if I'd let you!" he brushed the hand off himself.

"What would you do if I tried huh? Calling for the brother you hate, or for the one that ruins your relationship with Yuuri? Or would you call for the one that sent your husband uncontious for a week? Or how about calling Gisela, whos hiding how your kid really is, from you? Whom did I forget...ah Cheri-sama...your mother...do you really think you can trust her, the one that treats you like a girl just because she wanted one? My mother? Do you wanna ruin the relationship between a mother and her son? And whom would she believe more, you, or her honest, inteliget son? So what would you do?"

It was hard to hear that...because he was right, apart from Yuuri and Greta, who was still absent, he had noone he could...or would...call for. And he also knew, he's still to weak to defend himself, what should he do against anything Shori would do?

"Get lost Shori...please..." he looked at Shori begging.

"I'm right huh?"

"Somehow...but I know Yuuri will come back..."

"What will you do...if he wont come back?"

"I don't know...I don't wanna think about it...I guess I'll look for him...here...in his world...I don't have anyone else anyway..."

"And if you don't find him?"

"I'll leave the castle if I wont find him...without him, I don't know why I should stay here...I'm sure there'll be a war anyway if he wont come back...he's the only reason why mazoku and humans usually don't fight like they did anymore...apart from Belal and Dai Shimaron..."

"I'll help you find him...I don't wanna see you sad..." he handed the boy one of the towels next to him.

"Arigato..."he put the towel around his waist as he stood up and climbed out of the water.

"Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't...why would I more lie on Yozaks horse than sit, if I was hurt there...baka..."

"No I meant..."

"No it's not bleeding or anything like that..."

"Are you sure? Your towels kinda bloody!"

"I know...but that's from my leg...some guard hit it as they captured me..."

"Poor beauty..."

"Or something like that..." he slipped on the floor as he tried to get to his clothes.

"Be careful" Shori caught him befor his head hit the bathtub.

"Arigato..." he wanted to get out of Shoris arms again, but Shori didn't let him.

"Wait a second Wolf..." Shori took Wolfs boxershorts and handed them to him "I guess you prefer to put them on first..." As Wolf had put his shorts on, well Yuuris...Shori took the towel off and droped it to the floor.

"What are you doing Shori?"

"How about trusting me a bit huh?" he took some bandages out and some white tube.

"Let go, Shori...it's okay..."

"I just want to help you Wolf..."

"Would you trust someone who keeps telling you how much he wants to fuck you?"

"I guess not!" he carefully put the ointment on the cut on Wolframs leg, spreding it carefully with his fingers, softly stroking over his leg. "Does it hurt?" he looked up to see into his eyes.

"No, it's okay..."

"As if you'd admit it, if it would..." he smiled softly, like Yuuri always did when he wanted to comfort Wolf, he put the bandages on the blondes leg. "Take care of yourself a bit more...or do you want her to get hurt more than she already got hurt?" he stood back up, helping Wolfram into the bedroom.

"What?You mean she..."

"I heard Gisela and Yozak talking...your little beauty's got hurt Wolfram! So take care of yourself now and forget about your pride a bit, I just want to help you, at the moment I'm the only one who will help you anyway."

"Why?I mean...Aniue..."

"Gwendal and Conrad are riding towards Belals castle in search of Yuu-chan!"

"Please...tell me he'll come back..." Wolf whispered into the cold darkness of the room, with one hand grabing the older boys shoulder, his nails deep in the flesh.

"Wolfram...I wish I could..." he tried to ignore the burning feeling in his shoulder, his voice sounded sad, his hand was shaking as it met Wolframs hot cheek. "But I promise, I'll do everything to get him back to you!"

"Can you...stay here...tonight?" Wolf hated to admit that, but he didn't want to be alone, he felt unprotected when Yuuri wasn't around, he didn't trust Shori, but what should he do? The thought of beeing alone was even more horrible than anything Shori might do to him at night.

"If you wish it I'll-"

"I don't want you to obey anything..."

"I want to stay by your side if you want it too!"

"Arigato." He wanted to let himself fall onto the bed, but Shori held him and slowly let him sink onto the bed. "Good night, Shori..."

"Sweet dreams, beauty!" Shori whispered softly into the blondes ear befor walking around to the other side of the bed. He dropped his pants and his shirt to the floor and climbed into the bed under the blanket.

Wolf took Shoris hand holding it between his arms like some stuffed-toy-animal, pulling Shori closer to him, feeling his warm skin against his back, his heart beating slowly, his stomach moving closer against his back as Shori breathed, the hot air crashing against his cold skin. He wished it was Yuuri lying so close to him, he wished it was his husbands warm skin he felt on his back.

Shoris hand gently stroking my stomach, his hot breath caught in my blonde hair, I could feel him getting hard, I could feel it between my legs like I felt my own need...it was pressing against my shorts.

"Wolfram, beauty...you're so hot..." I heard Shori whispering into my ear, I took his hand from my stomach and slowly pushed it down under my shorts.

"Shori..." I moaned as he was slowly, gently stroking me.

"Fuck me Wolfram..." he moaned into my ear, befor I turned around to face him. I was pulled on top of him and down into a kiss. He pulled my lower back tightly towards him, next to my own I could feel his heat pounding. I let his shorts drop down onto the floor, placing mine next to them.

"do it Wolf...please" he whispered again his hands grabbing my cock and placing it on his entrance, I could feel the cold lube on it, not for long, he pushed me into him and threw his head back against the pillows.

"Does it hurt Shori?"

"Not much..it feels good somehow..." he breathed and pulled me back making me thrust hard, deep into him, his head burried even more into the pillows he moaned softly. Everytime I pushed myself hard into him, it made him moan...

"motto...fukaku..." he whispered deeply.

I looked in his face, at his closed eyes as he moved his hips upwards, he moaned deeply "I'm coming..." I felt something warm and wet...

Wolf woke up in the middle of the night "Fuck!" he whispered angry as he felt his shorts stick against his hard cock...wet and warm.

"What's up, Wolfram?"

"Nothing...just sleep...I'll be righty back..."

"No..." Shori said dozy reaching out for Wolfs hand "Wolfram?"

"Yeah...I know...now let me go...I need to change my clothes..."

"Better wash it off too...It doesn't feel better if it's dry...but why? What did you dream boy?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on tell me!"

"How about you letting your imagination fool around and I just go to the bathroom."

It took Wolf 10minutes to come back again, he sat down on the bed, sinking back onto the bed.

"Tell me, why did you cum all over yourself!"

"Just go back to sleep okay!"

"If you tell me why it happened?"

"I dreamed of fucking you okay!"

"You did-"

"Yeah and as 'you' came I...well you felt it...are you happy now?"

"Shhh, calm down beauty... I would've prefered to be invited to the party but if you prefer your dreams..."

"You really think you're funny huh?"

"I'm sorry...let's go back to sleep beauty!"

"Yeah...good night Shori!"

"Good night, sweet dreams beauty!" he kissed the blondes cheek gently.

"Good morning" Cheri entered the dining room, everyone else was already sitting around the table.

"We found Yuuri last night." Conrad began slowly, his eyes down, aware not to look in anyones face.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning" Cheri entered the dining room, everyone else was already sitting around the table.

"We found Yuuri last night." Conrad began slowly, his eyes down, aware not to look in anyones face.

"Oh my- is he okay?" Wolfs eyes wideed as he heard his husbands name.

"Depends...how would you define okay? He's alive if you mean that...but he almost died there...I'd call it 'last second safe'...we found him in the woods where Yozak said they left their horses. He looked..or well...looks horrible, wounds all over his body as far as I saw it, covered with blood...Morgif was sort of crying about a mile away from where we found Yuuri, he must've fled into the woods at some point, Belals soldiers couldn't find him I guess. Gwendal will come in a few hours he took a carriage with Yuuri, we didn't want to hurt him any more."

Wolf stood up and left the room without another word. He pushed the gate open fastly, hard enough to make one of the doors crack as it met the stone wall from the castle, he stormed outside screaming into the sky "Doshite Yuuri?" as he let himself fall to the ground, clouds of sand around him.

Shori, who followed Wolf outside, slowly came closer to Wolfram and took him in his arms when he reached him. "Shhhh...calm down Wolf" always the same thing everytime he was with Wolf, he had to comfort him somehow "What is it?"

"Don't you understand that yourself? Because I'm a damn idiot, Yuuri almost died! If I would've never said anything..."

"Almost, yeah...but that's not your fault! It was his decision to go...he wanted to get you back home. And the most important thing is, he's still alive!"

"You don't understand it Shori! If he would ave died, it would have been my fault, just mine and noone else'!"

"You would've gone there if you weren't fighting too!"

"No, because he wouldn't have let me! And...it's always Yuuri who gets hurt the most..."

He stood up as he saw his oldest brother stepping towards them.

"Aniue, where's Yuuri?"

"In the carriage...don't be to shocked when you see him Wolf" Gwendl said to Wolf as the blonde quickly ran past him.

Wolf opened the door of the carriage slowly "Yuuri..." he breathed as he climbed in.

"Hey...Wolf..."

"Sh..." he stroked softly over Yuuris bloody cheek, barely touching it, afraid he could hurt him.

"I'm...glad...you're okay!"

"I wish I could say the same Yuuri...but I'm glad you're back alive..." he stroked the black hair, that was hard from the blood it was covered with, out of Yuuris face. "Please Yuuri...forgive me...what I said...it was stupid...I love you, and nothing would be better for me than having your child."

A small smile came across Yuuris face as heard those words from Wolf, the words he wanted to hear so badly in the last days "I love you too...Wolf-chan!"

"What is it Yuuri?" Wolf saw Yuuri trying to move but he held the boys hand down gently.

"Could you...kiss me Wolf..." the blonde leaned forward and kissed Yuuri's warm soft lips gently, surprised that it felt like it always did, wonderful. Wolfs eyes were closed, he lost himself in the soft kisses, the warm, wet tongue of Yuuri playing with his own. All his thoughts vanished, everything that lingered on his mind befor was now gone, in this beautiful moment where everything was okay, everything was like it always had been.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I want to have a look at Yuuri!"

"It's okay Gisela, there's no need to. I'll just have a bath later..."

"Heika, you look awful, please let me-"

"No Gisela! Just go back okay, if something happens I'll come..."

"If you wish it Yuuri Heika!" She left again looking a bit sad.

"Yuuri probably-"

"No, it's okay Wolf, can you help me, I want to go to my bathroom..."

"Okay!" Wolf helped the king to climb out of the carriage, one of Yuuris arms around his neck he supported him as they walked to his bathroom.

He let Yuuri sink to the floor leaning against the bathtub, he let the bathtub fill with water and sat down infront of Yuuri, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, undressing Yuuri slowly, carefully trying not to pull on his clothes to much.

"Arigato Wolfram..." Yuuri looked into the blondes eyes, pulling the boy closer, kissing him tenderly. He opened Wolfs jacket and shirt, pushing both things over his shoulder letting it fall to the floor, where Wolf pulled his hands out.

"What are you doing Yuuri?"

"I want you to come with me into the water..."

"But wouldn't-"

"Please Wolf!" he looked deep into Wolfs green eyes while he opened his pants.

"Okay" Wolf smiled and let his pants fall to the floor after he took them off. He slowly helped Yuuri up leaning him against the wall while he pulled his pants down. After helping Yuuri into the water he climbed into the hot water too.

He shifted closer to the king, softly washing the blood off the boys back and his chest.

"Is it okay like that?"

Yuuri smiled innocently, like a little child, but he shook his head slowly as he took the blondes hand and pushed it down between his legs, he bit his lower lip as he felt the young boy touching his member.

"I don't think this is a good idea Yuuri"

"It isn't? But it feels so good Wolf...may I show you?" he smiled as he moved his hand through the water directly between Wolfs legs, moving it up and down the others dick slowly.

"Yuuri..." he moaned softly, doing the same motion with his hand on Yuuri "Argh" he swallowed heavily "Stop it Yuuri..."

"I'm sorry Wolf...does it still hurt? I'm sorry...I shouldn't have let them hurt you...I'll never let anyone hurt you again!"

"It's okay...just..don't" he pulled his own hand back as he bit his lip softly.

"Shhh, just relax Wolf..." he pulled Wolf closer to him, placing his legs around Wolf and moving Wolfs legs around himself. He pulled Wolf closer, carefully not to hurt him, or himself, their members met, both hard, touching eachother gently. A smooth moan escaped their lips.

"Yuuri...I love you!" he looked into the deep black eyes of his maou.

"I love you too Wolf!" he took Wolfs head with one hand pulling it closer, kissing him passionate. He felt Wolf getting even harder as he pulled him closer.

"Yuuri...we should probably go...ahhh...Yuuri..." Wolf started, but ended moaning Yuuris name as he felt the soft lips of his lover on his neck, kissing sucking softly.

"Yeah...let's go to our bedroom Wolf!" he whispered into Wolfs ear.

They stumbled onto their bed together covering eachother with sweet kisses.

"Wolf...if I hurt you...just tell me and I'll stop..." Yuuri whispered to Wolf, recieving a confused look.

Yuuri reached behind himself, covering Wolfs eyes with his other hand.

"What are you- Yuuri..." again he ended the sentence with a smooth moan as he felt a feather softly moving over his hard member. Yuuri moved his hand away from Wolfs eyes to look into them teasing Wolf with the feather he held in his hand.

"I missed you Wolfram...I missed your soft moans ...your deep green eyes, when they are half closed...you biting your lower lip when you feel the lust grow inside you...the way you move your body, impatiant when you want more... moving your hips against me...towards me..." he breathed everything in Wolfs ear, making the lust grow inside of Wolf, bringing Wolf so close to his climax just with the words he used and how he used them. He looked down, his eyes moving over Wolfs body...stopping at where the feather was stroking him gently "the way...you move...you moan...when you come...all over yourself..."

"Yuuri" Wolf felt his muscles harden for a moment as he moaned Yuuris name, he shot his load all over his stomach. He was lying there like he'd just collapsed on the bed. Yuuri put the feather into Wolfs hair befor he moved his head down to Wolfs stomach, licking him clean from the sticky fluid that lingered on the blondes stomach.

Breathing heavily Wolf asked his lover "You don't seem to be as badly hurt as Conrad said befor you came here...Does anything hurt you?"

"I am hurt...just look at me...but it's okay Wolf... I'm not such a wimp you always accuse me to be."

Wolf sighed "It's not that...I know you're not a wimp...it's just that you're hurt...and still you try to...make me feel better...shouldn't it be the other way round?"

"Why shouldn't I make you feel better, when I want to do so? And besides...it's not your fault that I got hurt, but it's my fault that they hurt you..."

"It is my fault...I mean I went there..."

"It's my fault...I shouldn't have let you go there...and I made them hurt you..."

"Yeah...but you did it to save me..."

"Yeah, but wouldn't there be a better way to save you? Than make them hurt you?"

"I don't know..."

Yuuri smiled his head resting on the blondes stomach "You don't have to...can I ask you something?"

Wolf looked down confused "Of course"

"Why did you say that?" Wolf bit his lip, knowing what Yuuri was talking about...

"Because...I don't know..it's just...if it was the maous everything would be obvious..if it was Gwens or Shoris...it would be obvious too...but it's too confusing as it is yours..."

"Your eyes were shut...the maou loosened his grip on you...and let me finish what he began...I should've told you but...it's shameful somehow if I just can do it when he starts it...I couldn't tell you..."

"It was...you?"

"Yeah...obviously" he kissed the prince' stomach gently.

"Gisela said she got hurt..."

"Don't worry about what she says, your little baby will be okay! I mean it's yours...it can't be a wimp"

Wolf smiled softly "What do you think about the name Tyara..."

One of Yuuris eyebrows moved upwards "You really want to call her?"

"Yeah...why not?"

"I had someone in my class named Tyara...she was nosy and acting like she'd be better than everyone else..."

"What would you like, Yuu-chan?"

"Megumi...Kaede...Ayashi..but wait how would you know it's a girl anyway?"

Wolf looked at Yuuri..."I don't it's just...I'd prefer a girl..."

"You sound like your mother must have as she was pragnent with you..."

Wolf looked deep into his kings eyes...he was right..."What would you think about the name..Toya?"

"Sounds beautiful!" he kissed his lovers stomach again befor he moved back up to kiss him, as he looked in those deep green eyes again he spoke quietly "Wolfram...can you get Gisela here..."

Wolf looked at Yuuri, feeling that Yuuri had problems with breathing...moving, his arm was shaking befor he fell onto the bed. "Yeah...of course..."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfs hand "Can you hand me my shorts befor you go..."

The blonde blushed, he got a pair of black shorts and helped Yuuri getting into them befor puting on his pants and heading out to Gisela.

"Gisela"

"Hai Wo- Wolfram...why are you-"

"Yuuri's weak he wanted me to get you to him...he was to weak to hold himself up on his arms...he's barely movin or breathing..." Wolf looked a bit depressed at the green haired woman, she nodded grabbed the young boys arm and pulled him with her as she went up to the kings bedroom.

"Heika" she stopped and looked at the black haired boy "Oh my god..."

Wolf got closer to his husband sitting next to him, stroking his cheek softly "Yuuri...please stay awake..." he ignored Gisela, just caring about Yuuri, whispering lovely things in his ear, making Yuuri smile and making him forget about the pain he felt.

"Wolfram, he'll be okay soon, don't worry so much, but...I wanted to ask if I should try to heal that..."

"Don't even try to come close him!" he glared at her madly.

"Okay, okay...calm down...I just wanted to help you...I better go now, Heika, Wolfram..." she smiled at them befor closing the door behind her.

"Arigato Wolf...wouldn't it be better if someone takes a look at it?"

"You can take a look at it if you like to...but noone else will lay a hand on him!"

"Does 'he' have a name?" Yuuri, noticing the break befor Wolf said 'him', smiled sheepish at Wolfram watching the blush spread over the blondes cheeks befor he whispered to him "Tell me...please" he moved his tongue over his ear sucking softly on it, making his beloved moan.

"I...he..." he bit his lower lip "Kami..."

Yuuri smiled "Akuma would fit better..."

"aku-what?"

"kami is japanese and means god-"

"I know, Yuuri"

"Yeah..but akuma...means devil...would fit better to him..."

Wolf looked at Yuuri...pouting.

"Don't look like that...I know...you're my little god in form of the cutest thing alive..." he pulled Wolf on top of him, pushing on his arms as Wolf tried to hold himself up.

"Argh"

"I'm sorry Wolf...I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's okay...don't worry Yuuri" Yuuri tried to make him lie on his side, but Wolf gently pushed his lovers hands away "It's okay Yuuri"

"You're just saying that so I wont send you down to Gisela!"

"No...I just want to stay like that...and it's okay...it doesn't hurt...at the moment..."

Yuuri didn't really listen, he was caught by the beautifulness of Wolfram, the sweet scent of his flower still lingering in his hair...

"Yuuri?" He noticed that Yuuri looked absent.

The milky white skin shining in the soft sunlight, his- "Wha- hai?"

"Nothing...you just looked a bit absent that's all..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry...I..." his cheeks colored in a soft pink.

"What?"

He pulled Wolf even closer and kissed him passionate, feeling his lovers hot skin against his own, feeling his blood sinking down as he got hard, his dick rubbing against his shorts, against Wolfs pants. He felt Wolf trying to move down "No...don't Wolf..." he held him gently "I was just thinking about...how beautiful you are..."

"Yuuri..." Wolf just remembered the dream he had as Shori was sleeping in their bed.

"Hai?"

"Well...I...as you...were gone...Shori slept here...he was trying to comfort me and I was lonely so he...I asked him if he would stay here for the night.."

Yuuri didn't look happy but he just kept looking at Wolf "Yeah...and?"

"I...I don't know how to tell you...I..."

"Just say it Wolf!"

"I was dreaming about...fucking him..."

"What the-" Yuuri looked shocked at Wolfram "Why? I thought you-"

"I don't want him...I-"

"Shut up Wolfram...just...don't say anything now...I don't wanna hear it..."

"Yu-"

"I said shut up..." Yuuri stood up from the bed, walking to the door, eventhough everything was blurry "I'm going out..don't wait for me..." he opened the door mumbling "As if he'd want to..."

He was sitting in the yard, nfornt of his beloved flower, beautiful Wolfram, like he always did "I thought you wanted this Wolf" he softly touched the yellow flower "I was thinking about you all the time Wolf...now I'm telling you how beautiful you are and what are you doing...you tell me that you want to fuck my brother..."

"He doesn't...that's nonsense Yuu-chan, and you know that!"

Yuuri turned to face his brother "Of course, if I was you I'd say that to! But I know, inside you are laughing at me for not noticing it befor...he never wanted me...he wants you...just go and take him...it's not like you cared about my feelings at any time...noone ever does...you've already ruined my life...so just keep going that way...it's not like you cold actually do worse than you already did...at least this wont hurt me physicaly..."

"It wouldn't...look at yourself Yuuri...it was just one day that you were gone and what happened because of him..." he touched some of Yuuris scars and wounds with his fingers "Yeah, you're right I do like the thought of Wolf wanting me...or well...I would...but I know he doesn't want me anyway!He already told me...and besides as he woke up he looked at me even more disgusted than befor..."

"And because he thinks you are so disgusting he dreams about having sex with you? I don't like the thought of him and Gwendal...but him and YOU...it hurts even more to think about that!"

"Yuu-chan...stop that...probably you should go with him...somewhere else...where you can be alone..."

"As if he'd want that..."

Shori sighed "He would want it Yuuri...you already talked about it...but after that you were unconcious for a week...I talked to him...He want's to go with you...he'd follow you everywhere you go...he always did...I just feel sorry for you that you don't remember that..."

"Gomen...I didn't know it was a sin to forget about what happened befor you fell unconcious..."

"It's not meant like that Yuu-chan...I love you Yuuri...I just want the best for you...I want to see you smiling like you did befor...well you know what I mean..."

Yuuri looked at Shori "Am I smiling?"

"No...that's what I'm talking about...the last time I really saw you smiling was at your wedding...Yuuri...he want's you...and he wants you to be happy...he even wanted to fight against me...because I'm an idiot..."

Yuuri sighed "You know what was almost the first thing Wolf and me did? He wanted to fight against me! And we did..."

"I know..."

"You don't know anything Shori..." Yuuri looked at his brother anger rising in his eyes as Shori tried to smile at him, he hit him in his face getting a surprised look.

"Yuuri..." Shori looked at his brother surprised "You're weak! You really are a wimp Yuuri!" he cought his younger brothers hand as he wanted to hit him again.

"Stop talking, asshole...it's just nonsense you're talking anyway!"

Shori held Yuuris other hand too as it flew against him. "Stop it Yuuri!" he was now pressing Yuuris hands against the ground above his head, sitting on his legs so he couldn't kick him.

"Let go, bastard..."

"No...you'll listen to me now! I'm really patient, but everything has it's end! You'll go up to Wolfram and tell him that you are going on vacation! Ulrike will bring you to earth and you'll stay whereever you like, you can even stay at you home, since we're here anyway! And when you come back I want to see, both of you, smiling! Got it?"

"Stop talking bullshit! Go whereever you like Shori, but I'm not going anywhere now, especially not with him!" he finally kicked his brother off him.

"Yuuri! I just want you to be happy, and actually I think that way would be the best!"

"As if you would thnk about me!"

Shori finally had enough and hit Yuuri into his face "Fine! Do what you like, but don't come to me crying!"

Blood was running from Yuuris nose, over his face , and finally dropping onto his clothes. He closed his eyes "I'm not thinking about doing that Shori...I'm not a little kid anymore"

"Yeah, now that you are so grown up...you go to Conrad and cry in is arms...I already know that..."

"Shut up!" Yuuri got back to his feet, blood still dropping to the ground he went back into the castle, it was already dark outside, and it was pretty quiet in the castle. He went into his room silent, until he closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

"Fuck!" he looked at his reflection in the mirror, the blood dropping down on the white porcellaine he was leaning onto.

"Yuuri..." Wolf stared at his lover after entering the bathroom "what happened?"

"Nothing...just go back to sleep..."

"I couldn't..."

"Then go back to bed..." Yuuri didn't even look at Wolfram, he spit some blood down where his blood was falling all the time. He looked down at the blood that was gathered there...a pale but beautiful hand reached out and switched the water on, not caring as some blood dropped onto it.

"Yuuri..."Wolf took a small towel and put cold water onto it, placing it in Yuuris neck, befort massaging it gently.

"Ar..." he wanted to thank him, but more blood dropped down from his tongue befor he could quietly say it "Arigato Wolfram..."

"It's okay...who did that?"

"Doesn't matter...he was right...somehow..." blood gathered in hs mouth befor he let it drop down and wash away from the floating water.

"But..."

"No...it's okay...don't worry about it..." he felt Wolfs warm, soft hands wander under his shirt, resting on his back "May we go to earth tomorrow?"

"Wha- why?"

"I thought we already talked about it..."

"It was Shori...yeah...we did..but I thought you didn't even want to see me"

"Yeah...but he was right...I'm a fool..." Yuuri gave Wolf a small smile, his lips were dark red, colored from the blood he was still spitting "Wolf...be honest...befor answering my last question...do you want Shori?"

"I...well..."

"I guess that's a yes then...do you love him?"

"No...I don't..." Wolf looked depressed, he didn't want Yuuri to know tht somehow he wanted his brother...

"Do you want him more than...me?"

Wolfs eyes widened at those words...did he?

"Shall I take that as a yes then?" he didn't want to at all.

"No..I mean...you weren't here and I didn't even think you'd come back to me...and he was...for once he was...like you...that's why I wanted him..."

"He isn't like me! He's not stupid...he's not a wimp...he's not weak...he isn't..." Yuuri spit blood down again.

"He isn't gentle, he doesn't care about anything..." Wolf said looking at his husband "You're neither stupid nor weak...He usually is nothing like you...that's true...but as you were gone he was..caring and gentle and...he was acting like you when he sat there...he even held me like you did when we were sleeping...I don't know...maybe it was just my imagination..."

"Or he just wanted you to get attracted to him an leave me..." Yuuri said looking up at Wolf again " But...I am stupid...I don't think about anything befor doing something...and you know that best..."

Wolf smiled at Yuuri "Yeah...but just think about it...how many people would have died by now, if you would thik about everything befor doing something! And I sure would be one of them!"

The blood finally stopped flooding out of his mouth and nose, and he watched the blondes face.

"Yuuri...I want to go with you! And I...want you way more than Shori!"

Yuuri held onto Wolfs shoulder as he let go of the porcellaine he was leaning onto, Wolf immediatly put his hands round Yuuris back and went with him back to their bed.


End file.
